Story Challenges
by mastercheif1229
Summary: Chellenges for different stories involving both Naruto and Fairy Tail with crossovers with both each other and other media included. All these story ideas are available for adoption if anyone wants to write out the stories. If you do adopt them, please at least keep the pairings and general ideas of the stories. The pairing cannot be changed to Harem,NaruHina, NaLu, Yaoi, or Yuri.
1. Naruto Dragneel - The Fairy God

**Naruto Dragneel - The Fairy God**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was born as August's twin and was raised by Zeref as his son, who knew and told Naruto that he was the son of him and Mavis Vermillion, but was then sealed away by Zeref before being awakened by a group of Zeref Cultists, who were then taken out by Gildarts Clive, who then took Naruto to Fairy Tail and took him in as a sort of Pseudo-son. Naruto x Ultear. Godlike Naruto. Stronger Ultear. Natsu x Erza**

**Naruto Dragneel(x773):**

**Age:** 12

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Dragneel(x784):**

**Age:** 23

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Naruto Dragneel(x791):**

**Age:** 30

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Stronger than God Serena); Peak SSS-Class(Six Paths Mode(On Par with Igneel))

**Naruto Dragneel(x792):**

**Age:** 31

**Magic:** Black Arts, Light Arts, and Six Paths Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class; Mid Z-Class(Six Paths Mode(Slightly stronger than Dragon Acnologia))

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Ultear Dragneel(x791):**

**Age:** 28

**Magic:** Arc of Time, Ice Make, and Ice God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class(Equal to Gildarts)

**Ultear Dragneel(x792):**

**Age:** 29

**Magic:** Arc of` Time, Ice Make, and Ice God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 20

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Drive, God Force

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 20

**Magic: **Sky Dragonslayer Magic, Sky Drive

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 20

**Magic: **Sky Dragonslayer Magic, Sky Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 21

**Magic: **Sky Dragonslayer Magic, Sky Drive, Dragon Force, Sky Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Queen Mode, Wind Dragonslayer Magic, Wind Drive, Wind Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Wind Dragon Queen Mode

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**God Serena(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 41

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Notes:** Naruto took and passed the S-Class trials in X777, a year before Laxus. Naruto did a massive self-damaging spell to buy time for Fairy Sphere and ended up scarring Acnologia's right side. As of the X791 Arc, Naruto is the 4th Guild Master of Fairy Tail, the 1st God of Ishgar, and is married to Ultear. As of the X791 Arc, Ultear and Meredy are members of Fairy Tail, Meredy is an S-Class Mage, and Ultear is married to Naruto and the 5th God of Ishgar. Warrod also retired from the Wizard Saints before the X791 Arc. Six Paths Mode Looks like a White Six Paths Sage Mode with the Rinnegan added in.


	2. Naruto Dragneel of Alvarez

**Naruto Dragneel Vol. 1 - Emperor of Alvarez**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was banished from Konoha after successfully completing the Sasuke Retrieval mission? What if Erza Scarlet was a member of the 4 Demon Gods of Alvarez? What if he then made his way to Alvarez, the Western Empire? What if, for some reason, both Naruto and Erza were immune to Zeref's curse? What if, while there, he was trained by Zeref to be his successor and became emperor of Alvarez 10 years after his banishment? What if he had taken on Zeref's last name and married Erza Scarlet in that time? And what if, 12 years after his banishment, Minato Namikaze and his wife had returned to Konoha, and it had been revealed that they had abandoned Naruto, so he declared war on Konoha?**

**The 4 Demon Gods of Alvarez:**

**Emperor Naruto Dragneel:** Low Z-Class

**Empress Erza Dragneel:** High SSS-Class

**Lord END(Etherious Natsu Dragneel):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Lady Seilah Dragneel:** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Dragneel:**

**Age:** 25

**Magic:** Black Arts, Death Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Magic of the Apocalypse God, Apocalypse God Mode

**Alias:** God of the Apocalypse

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class(Base(No Magic)); High SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(God Force); Peak SSS-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode, True Dragon Queen Mode

**Alias:** The Dragon Queen

**Intelligence:** Low Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class(Base(No Magic)); High SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid-High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode); High SSS-Class(True Dragon Queen Mode)

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(END):**

**Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, Fire Demon God Magic, Demon God Mode

**Alias:** The Demon King

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class(Base); High SS-Class(Fire Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid SSS-Class(END Mode); Mid-High SSS-Class(Demon God Mode)

**Etherious Seilah Dragneel:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Demon Queen Mode, True Demon Queen Mode

**Alias:** The Demon Queen

**Intelligence:** Low Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SS-Class(Devil Force/Etherious Form); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Fire Demon Queen Mode); Mid SSS-Class(True Demon Queen Mode)

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class

**August Dragneel:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Irene Belserion: **Mid-High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:** High SS-Class

**Acnologia(Human):** High SS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon):** Low SSS-Class

**Notes:** END Natsu and Godlike Seilah are part of the Spriggan 12. Naruto uses Zeref's magic without his curse.

* * *

**Naruto Dragneel Vol. 2 - The Apocalypse**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto, Erza, Natsu, and Seilah slept for 500 years before waking up and deciding to be pirates? What if Luffy ate a different Devil Fruit? What if it was a Sun Logia? What if Luffy trained with Shanks for 5 years and also got Garp to train him seriously for the next 5? What if Nami accidentally ate a Devil Fruit during the Kuro Arc? What if it was a Water-Wind-Lightning Logia? What if Nami fell in love with Luffy during the Arlong Arc? And what if Naruto and Erza trained Luffy and Nami during the time skip? Much Smarter Luffy. OP Luffy. OP Nami. Future immortal Nami and Luffy.**

**Naruto Dragneel:**

**Chronological Age:** 525

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic/Other Abilities:** Black Arts, Death Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Magic of the Apocalypse God, Apocalypse God Mode, All 5 Chakra Natures, Mokuton(Wood Release), Shoton(Crystal Release), Bakuton(Explosion Release)

**Alias:** Naruto 'The Apocalypse'

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God)

**Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode, Dragon God Mode, Dragon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)

**Alias:** "Dragon God"Erza

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon God)

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(END):**

**Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, Fire Demon God Magic, Demon God Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Futton(Boil Release), Yoton(Lava Release)

**Alias:** Natsu 'The Crimson Devil'

**Intelligence:** Low Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Demon God)

**Etherious Seilah Dragneel:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Demon Queen Mode, True Demon Queen Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Meiton(Dark Release), Hyoton(Ice Release), Koton(Steel Release)

**Alias:** Seilah 'The Demon Queen'

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class(Demon God)

**Monkey D. Luffy(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 17

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogan

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** Low A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Post-Timeskip):**

**Biological Age:** 19

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogan, Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Yoton(Lava Release)

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Nami(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki(Alabasta or later), Observation Haki(Post-Enel or later), Geppo(By Baratie), Tekkai(By Enel), Rankyaku(By Drum Island), Soru(By Arlong Park), Kami-e(By Baratie)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid A-Class(Loguetown); Mid-High A-Class(Alabasta); Low S-Class(Enel); Mid-High S-Class(Enies Lobby); High S-Class(War of the Best)

**Monkey D. Nami(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Wind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Doflamingo)

**Monkey D. Garp:** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Mid-High SS-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Whitebeard:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** High SS-Class

**Sengoku:** Mid SS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** High SSS-Class

**Akainu:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kuzan:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Borsalino:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kaido:** Mid SS-Class

**Shanks:** Mid SS-Class

**Big Mom:** Mid SS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Mid SS-Class

**Doflamingo:** High S-Class

**Crocodile:** Mid-High S-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(East Blue):** High B-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Alabasta):** Low A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Enel):** Mid-High A-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Enies Lobby):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(War of the Best):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Doflamingo):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Big Mom):** Peak S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(East Blue):** High B-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Alabasta):** Low A-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Enies Lobby):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Dressrosa):** Mid-High S-Class

**Luffy Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** $30,000,000

**Alabasta:** $100,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $300,000,000

**Marineford:** $300,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,500,000,000

**Luffy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $100,000,000

**Alabasta:** $200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $700,000,000

**Marineford:** $800,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $900,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,700,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

**Nami Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $40,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $450,000,000

**Marineford:** $550,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $700,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $1,400,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

**Zoro Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $80,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $300,000,000

**Marineford:** $300,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $750,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

**Sanji Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $200,000,000

**Marineford:** $200,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $300,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $520,000,000

**Chopper Bounties:**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

**Usopp Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

**Franky Bounties:**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

**Brook Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000

**Naruto Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $150,000,000

**Alabasta:** $450,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,800,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,500,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $13,500,000,000

**Erza Bounties:**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $440,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,760,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,400,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $13,200,000,000

**Natsu Bounties:**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $430,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,720,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,300,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $12,900,000,000

**Seilah Bounties:**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $420,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,680,000,000

**Marineford:** $4,200,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $12,600,000,000

**Dragneel Pirates Bounties:**

** East Blue:** $150,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,840,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $6,960,000,000

**Marineford:** $18,400,000,000

**Post-Timeskip:** $52,200,000,000

* * *

**Naruto Dragneel Vol. 3 - Galactic Warfare**

**Synopsis: 7,500 years later Naruto, Erza, Natsu, Seilah, Luffy, and Nami, united the Earth under a single banner and started constructing an army, reintroducing chakra to the world in the process, in order to prepare for the rest of the Galaxy, which Naruto had hidden them away from. 500 years after that, Madara Uchiha, Hashirama Senju, Mito Senju, and Tobirama Senju had been reincarnated, had their memories restored, and were trained to be Generals of Earth. 1,500 years after that, Naruto revealed the presence of Earth's solar system to the Galaxy at large, and it was discovered by the Republic, who sent Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kenobi to negotiate with them.**

**The New Alvarez Empire:**

** Supreme Commander:** Naruto Dragneel

**Grand General:** Erza Dragneel

**High Generals:** Natsu Dragneel, Seilah Dragneel, Monkey D. Luffy, and Monkey D. Nami

**The 12 Generals:** Madara Uchiha(Reincarnated), Hashirama Senju(Reincarnated), Mito Senju(Reincarnated), Tobirama Senju(Reincarnated), Oliver Queen, Nyssa Queen, Barry Allen, Caitlin Snow-Allen, Daisy Johnson, Diana Prince, Sosuke Aizen, Natasha Romanoff

**Naruto Dragneel:**

**Chronological Age:** 10,000+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic/Other Abilities:** Black Arts, Death Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Magic of the Apocalypse God, Apocalypse God Mode, All 5 Chakra Natures, Mokuton(Wood Release), Shoton(Crystal Release), Bakuton(Explosion Release)

**Alias:** Naruto 'The Apocalypse'

**Intelligence:** Peak Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High Z-Class(Apocalypse God)

**Erza Dragneel:**

** Chronological Age:** 10,000+

**Biological Age:** 27

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode, Dragon God Mode, Dragon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)

**Alias:** "Dragon God"Erza

**Intelligence:** High Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class(Dragon God)

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(END):**

**Age:** 10,400+

**Magic:** Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, Fire Demon God Magic, Demon God Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Futton(Boil Release), Yoton(Lava Release)

**Alias:** Natsu 'The Crimson Devil'

**Intelligence:** Mid-High Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid Z-Class(Demon God)

**Etherious Seilah Dragneel:**

** Age:** 10,400+

**Magic:** Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Demon Queen Mode, True Demon Queen Mode, Demon God, All 5 Chakra Natures, Meiton(Dark Release), Hyoton(Ice Release), Koton(Steel Release)

**Alias:** Seilah 'The Demon Queen'

**Intelligence:** High Z-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Demon God)

**Monkey D. Luffy:**

**Chronological Age:** 9,500+

**Biological Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Sun Sun Fruit, Conqueror's Haki, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Rokuogan, Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Shakuton(Scorch Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Bakuton(Explosion Release)

**Alias:** "Straw Hat" Luffy

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Monkey D. Nami:**

** Chronological Age:** 9,500+

**Biological Age:** 20

**Abilities/Devil Fruit:** Tempest Tempest Fruit, Exceptional Navigator, Combat Skills, Armament Haki, Observation Haki, Conqueror's Haki, Geppo, Tekkai, Shigan, Rankyaku, Soru, Kami-e, Wind Release, Water Release, Lightning Release, Fire Release, Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Hyoton(Ice Release)

**Alias:** "Tempest Queen" Nami

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Madara Uchiha(Reincarnated):**

**Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan, All 5 Chakra Natures

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Hashirama Senju(Reincarnated):**

** Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Mito Senju(Reincarnated):**

** Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Chakra Chains, Exceptional Fire Affinity

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Tobirama Senju(Reincarnated):**

** Age:** 1,500+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Water Affinity

**Intelligence:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Oliver Queen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Wind, Earth, and Lightning Affinites

**Intelligence:** High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Nyssa Queen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Wind, Water, and Lightning Affinites

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Barry Allen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Jinton(Swift Release)

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Caitlin Snow-Allen:**

** Age:** 1,700+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Hyoton(Ice Release)

**Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Daisy Johnson:**

** Age:** 1,300+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Exceptional Earth Affinity, Gravity Manipulation

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Diana Prince:**

** Age:** 3,200+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Extraordinary Physical Strength, Flight

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Sosuke Aizen:**

** Age:** 1,900+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Meiton(Dark Release), Jiton(Magnet Release)

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Natasha Romanoff:**

** Age:** 1,400+

**Skills:** All 5 Chakra Natures, Dead Bone Pulse, Koton(Steel Release)

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Anakin Skywalker:** Mid SSS-Class

**Darth Sidious:** Low-Mid Z-Class; **Intelligence:** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Obi-Wan Kenobi: **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Low B-Class = Building Level**

**Low-Mid B-Class = Small Building Level**

**Mid B-Class = Building Level**

**Mid-High B-Class = Building Level**

**High B-Class = Large Building Level**

**Peak B-Class = City Block Level**

**Low A-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Low-Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid-High A-Class = Town Level**

**High A-Class = Town Level**

**Peak A-Class = Town Level**

**Low S-Class = Large Town Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = Small City Level**

**Mid S-Class = City Level**

**Mid-High S-Class = Mountain Level**

**High S-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Peak S-Class = Island Level**

**Low SS-Class = Large Island Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Country Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Large Country Level**

**High SS-Class = Continent Level**

**Peak SS-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Low SSS-Class = Moon Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Planet Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Planet Level**

**High SSS-Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Small Star Level**

**Low Z-Class = Star Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Large Star Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Solar System Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**High Z-Class = Galaxy Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Universal**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = High Universal**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Universal+**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Low Multiversal**

**High Ultimate Class = Multiversal**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multiversal+**

**Low God Class = High Multiversal+**

**Low-Mid God Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**Mid God Class = Complex Multiversal(7th and 8th Dimensional)**

**Mid-High God Class = Complex Multiversal(9th Dimensional)**

**High God Class = High Complex Multiversal(10th Dimensional)**

**Peak God Class = High Complex Multiversal(11th Dimensional)**


	3. Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze

**The Story of Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze - The Savior of the Shinobi World**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was a redheaded girl named Erza? What if her grandmother on her mother's side was Tsunade Senju? What if her grandfather on her father's side was Madara Uchiha? What if she was a hidden prodigy? What if she met Kurama at 6 years old and befriended him during the timeskip? What if Erza awakened the Sharingan at 5 years old? What if Erza saw Mikoto Uchiha as a mother figure and awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan when she died? What if Kurama unlocked the Eternal Mangekyou so that his host wouldn't go blind? What if Erza hid her skills and pretended to be a boy named Naruto until she passed the Bell Test? What if Erza was on a mission during the Sasuke Retrieval Arc and was unable to go on the mission? Fem!Naruto. Erza as Naruto. Very Strong Erza. Mokuton Erza. Ranton Erza. Shakuton Erza. Yoton Erza. Jiton Erza. Jinton Erza.**

**Character Ages: Rookie 9(Other than Erza)(Sasuke, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 13; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 13-14

**Pairings: Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze/Senju-Uchiha x Sasuke Uchiha; Tenten x Rock Lee; Neji Hyuga x Tenten; Sakura Haruno x Gaara; Shikamaru x Temari; Karui x Choji; Ino x Sai; Kakashi x Anko; Tsunade x Jiraiya**

**Erza Uzumaki-Namikaze(Part 1):**

**Skill Level: **Low A-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Wood release), Yoton(Can't Use)(Lava Release), Ranton(Can't Use)(Storm Release), Jiton(Can't Use)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Shakuton(Can't Use)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Genin; **After Chunin Exams:** Special Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu

**Erza Senju-Uchiha(Part 2):**

**Skill Level: **High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Mastered)(Wood release), Yoton(Expert)(Lava Release), Ranton(Mastered)(Storm Release), Jiton(Expert)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Mastered)(Swift Release), Shakuton(Expert)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Erza Senju-Uchiha(4th War):**

**Skill Level: **Peak SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Mastered)(Wood release), Yoton(Mastered)(Lava Release), Ranton(Mastered)(Storm Release), Jiton(Mastered)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Mastered)(Swift Release), Shakuton(Mastered)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Hokage)

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Erza Senju-Uchiha(Vs Kaguya):**

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Mokuton(Mastered)(Wood release), Yoton(Mastered)(Lava Release), Ranton(Mastered)(Storm Release), Jiton(Mastered)(Magnet Release), Jinton(Mastered)(Swift Release), Shakuton(Mastered)(Scorch Release), Chakra Chains, Boil Release, Yin Release, Yang Release, Yin-Yang Release, Rinnegan(No Tomoe)

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage(Sixth Hokage)

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Same as Cannon

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class


	4. Fairy Tail Pirates

**The Fairy Tail Pirates - The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen**

**Synopsis: ****What if Natsu and Erza left after the Alavarez war to become pirates? What if they did so for 4 years before waiting for a year in Upper Yard for Lucy to arrive? What if Lucy Heartfilia's real name was Monkey D. Lucy? What if, 5 years after Natsu and Erza left, Lucy had to leave Fiore to find the One Piece in order to save the Magical Continent? What if she regained her memories as Monkey D. Lucy when she left Fiore? And what if she became a Celestial Dragon Slayer?**

"**Demon King" Natsu Dragneel:**

** Age:** 24; 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Demonic Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

"**Apocalypse Queen" Erza Dragneel:**

** Age:** 25; 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); High SSS-Class(God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Character Ages:**

**Natsu Dragneel:** 24(**Pre-Timeskip**); 26(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Erza Dragneel:** 25(**Pre-Timeskip**); 27(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D Lucy:** 23(**Pre-Timeskip**); 25(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nami:** 25(**Pre-Timeskip**); 27(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Roronoa Zoro:** 26(**Pre-Timeskip**); 28(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Sanji:** 26(**Pre-Timeskip**); 28(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Usopp:** 24(**Pre-Timeskip**); 26(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Chopper:** 18(**Pre-Timeskip**); 20(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Brook: **95(**Pre-Timeskip**); 97(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Nico Robin:** 35(**Pre-Timeskip**); 37(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Franky:** 41(**Pre-Timeskip**); 43(**Post-Timeskip**)

**Monkey D. Garp:** Peak SSS-Class

**Monkey D. Garp(Enraged):** Low Z-Class(Barely)

**Monkey D. Garp(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Gol D. Roger(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Whitebeard:** Low Z-Class

**Whitebeard(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Sengoku:** Peak SSS-Class

**Sengoku(Prime):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Akainu:** High SSS-Class

**Kuzan:** High SSS-Class

**Borsalino:** High SSS-Class

**Kaido:** Peak SSS-Class

**Shanks:** Peak SSS-Class

**Big Mom:** Peak SSS-Class

**Dracule Mihawk:** Peak SSS-Class

**Doflamingo:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Crocodile:** Low SSS-Class

**Crocodile(Weakened against Luffy):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(East Blue)):** Low S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Alabasta)):** High S-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enel)):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Mid SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luff(Canon(Sabaody)):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(War of the Best)):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Doflamingo)):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Monkey D. Luffy(Canon(Big Mom)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(East Blue)):** Low S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Alabasta)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Enies Lobby)):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Sabaody)):** Mid SS-Class

**Roronoa Zoro(Canon(Dressrosa)):** Low SSS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $1,200,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,500,000,000

**Marineford:** $3,000,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $4,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $7,000,000,000

**Erza Dragneel Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $1,200,000,000

**Alabasta:** $1,200,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $1,500,000,000

**Marineford:** $3,000,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $4,500,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $7,000,000,000

**Lucy Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $80,000,000

**Alabasta:** $120,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $360,000,000

**Marineford:** $500,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $750,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $2,250,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Canon):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $16,000,000

**Marineford:** $16,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $66,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $66,000,000

**Nami Bounties(Fanfic):**

**East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $16,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $120,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $300,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $60,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $120,000,000

**Marineford:** $120,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $320,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $320,000,000

**Zoro Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $35,000,000

**Alabasta:** $105,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $210,000,000

**Marineford:** $210,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $535,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $600,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $77,000,000

**Marineford:** $77,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $177,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $330,000,000

**Sanji Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $25,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $125,000,000

**Marineford:** $125,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $250,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $400,000,000

**Chopper Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $50

**Marineford:** $50

**Dressrosa:** $100

**Whole Cake Island:** $100

**Chopper Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** $50,000

**Enies Lobby:** $5,000,000

**Marineford:** $5,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $50,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $55,000,000

**Usopp Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** None

**Enies Lobby:** $30,000,000

**Marineford:** $30,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $200,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $200,000,000

**Usopp Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** None

**Alabasta:** $5,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $220,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $242,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $80,000,000

**Marineford:** $80,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $130,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $130,000,000

**Nico Robin Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $79,000,000

**Alabasta:** $79,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $150,000,000

**Marineford:** $150,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $252,500,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $277,250,000

**Franky Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $44,000,000

**Marineford:** $44,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $94,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $94,000,000

**Franky Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** $70,000,000

**Marineford:** $70,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $210,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $231,000,000

**Brook Bounties(Canon):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $83,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $83,000,000

**Brook Bounties(Fanfic):**

** East Blue:** $33,000,000

**Alabasta:** $33,000,000

**Enies Lobby:** $33,000,000

**Marineford:** $33,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $150,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $165,000,000

**Jinbe Bounties:**

**East Blue:** N/A

**Alabasta:** N/A

**Enies Lobby:** N/a

**Marineford:** $438,000,000

**Dressrosa:** $438,000,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $438,000,000

**Straw Hat Total Bounties:**

**East Blue:** $110,000,000

**Alabasta:** $238,050,000

**Enies Lobby:** $3,856,700,000

**Marineford:** $7,032,700,000

**Dressrosa:** $11,333,200,000

**Whole Cake Island:** $18,724,050,000

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	5. Naruto Senju and Sayuri Uchiha

**The Story of Naruto Senju and Sayuri Uchiha Vol. 1 - Konoha**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto's grandmother was Tsunade Senju? What if Naruto had the Mokuton and Ranton? What if Naruto had his mother's Chakra Chains? What if Naruto was raised in Konoha by Tsunade? What if Sasuke was a girl named Sayuri? What if she awakened the Mangekyou Sharingan on the night of the Uchiha Massacre? What if, after the Chunin Exams, she replaced her eyes with her mother's and gained the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan? What if Orochimaru didn't manage to put a curse mark on her? And what if she never betrayed Konoha?**

**Character Ages: Rookie 9(Naruto, Sayuri, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 13; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 13-14

**Pairings: Naruto Senju x Sayuri Uchiha; Tenten x Rock Lee; Neji Hyuga x Tenten; Sakura Haruno x Gaara; Shikamaru x Temari; Karui x Choji; Ino x Sai; Kakashi x Anko; Tsunade x Jiraiya**

**Naruto Senju(Part 1):**

**Age:** 13

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid A-Class; Mid A-Class by Chunin Exams

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood release), Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Genin; **After Chunin Exams:** Special Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu

**Naruto Senju(Part 2):**

**Age:** 16

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood release), Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Jounin; Rokudaime Hokage after Pein Arc

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode

**Naruto Senju(4th War):**

**Age:** 16

**Skill Level: **Peak SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood release), Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: Rokudaime **Hokage

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Naruto Senju(Vs Kaguya):**

**Age:** 17

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood release), Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release). Yang Release, Onmyoton(Yin-Yang Release)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode

**Naruto Senju(Vs Momoshiki):**

**Chronological Age:** 32

**Biological Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Sage Mode); High SSS-Class(Kurama Mode); Mid Z-Class(Six Paths)

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood release), Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release). Yang Release, Onmyoton(Yin-Yang Release)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode

**Sayuri Uchiha(Part 1):**

**Age:** 13

**Skill Level: **Low A-Class; Mid A-Class by Chunin Exams

**Summoning Contract: **N/A

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan(After Chunin Exams), Yoton(Lava Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release)

**Rank: **Genin; **After Chunin Exams:** Special Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu(By Chunin Exams)

**Sayuri Uchiha(Part 2):**

**Age:** 16-17

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Dragons

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Yoton(Lava Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release), Enton(Blaze Release)

**Rank: **Jounin; Elite Jounin after Pein Arc

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode

**Sayuri Uchiha(4th War):**

**Age:** 16-17

**Skill Level: **Peak SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Dragons

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Yoton(Lava Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release), Enton(Blaze Release)

**Rank: **Elite Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Perfect Susanoo

**Sayuri Uchiha(Vs Kaguya):**

**Age:** 16-17

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Dragons

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, Rinnegan(6-Tomoe), Yoton(Lava Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release), Enton(Blaze Release)

**Rank: **Elite Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Perfect Susanoo

**Sayuri Uchiha(Vs Momoshiki):**

**Chronological Age:** 32

**Biological Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid Z-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Dragons

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan(After Chunin Exams), Yoton(Lava Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release), Enton(Blaze Release)

**Rank: **Elite Jounin and Sasaukage(Supporting Kage)

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Perfect Susanoo

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

** Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1))):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak))): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak)))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak)))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Bijuu Mode))):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode))):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode))):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(As Hokage)):** Peak SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS)):** Mid SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS(Susanno))):** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan(Susanoo))):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(Vs Momoshiki):** Peak SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Momoshiki Otsutsuki:** Low Z-Class

**Momoshiki Otsutsuki(Kinshiki Absorbed):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Note:** Naruto and Sayuri stop aging once they reach 25 years old.

* * *

**The Story of Naruto Senju and Sayuri Uchiha Vol. 2 - Fairy Tail**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto and Sayuri became immortal as a result of gaining their Six Paths powers? What if after living and being awake for 1,200 years they decided to sleep for 600? What if they woke up when Rouge summoned the dragons through the Eclipse Gate? And what if they joined Fairy Tail?**

**Naruto Senju:**

**Chronological Age:** About 1,800

**Biological Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Mid God Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood release), Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Chakra Chains

**Magic:** Apocalypse God Slayer Magic

**Rank: **Former Rokudaime Hokage

**Titles:** God of Shinobi, God of the Apocalypse, The Eternal Shinobi, The One Who Endures

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release), Yang Release, Onmyoton(Yin-Yang Release)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode

**IQ:** 530

**Sayuri Uchiha:**

**Chronological Age:** About 1,800

**Biological Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low God Class

**Summoning Contract: **Dragons

**Kekkei Genkai:** Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan(After Chunin Exams), Yoton(Lava Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release), Enton(Blaze Release)

**Rank: **Former Elite Jounin and Sasaukage(Supporting Kage),

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release)

**Other Abilities: **Kenjutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Perfect Susanoo

**IQ:** 700

**Zeref Dragneel:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):** Low Z-Class

**Irene Belserion:** Mid SSS-Class

**Irene Belserion(Dragon):** High SSS-Class

**Brandish:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Dimaria Yesta:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Larcade Dragneel:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Bloodman:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Ajeel Ramal:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Neinhart:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Wall Eehto:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Jacob Lessio:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Invel Yura:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**August Dragneel:** High SSS-Class

**August Dragneel(Suicide Attack):** Low Z-Class

**Gildarts Clive(X784):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(X784):** Peak SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(X792):** Low SSS-Class

**Mystogan:** High SS-Class

**Loke(X784):** Mid-High SS-Class

** Loke(X792):** Low SSS-Class

**Laxus Dreyar(X784):** High SS-Class

**Laxus Dreyar(X784(Dragon Slayer)):** Peak SS-Class

**Laxus Dreyar(X792):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Zero:** High SS-Class

**Oracion Seis:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Hades:** Peak SS-Class

**Bluenote Stinger:** High SS-Class

**Mard Geer:** Peak SS-Class

**Silver Fullbuster:** High SS-Class

**Jellal(Tower of Heaven):** High SS-Class

**Jellal(X791):** Peak SS-Class

**Jellal(X792):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(X784):** Mid SS-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(X791):** High SS-Class

**Acnologia(Human):** Peak SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon):** Low Z-Class

**Madara Uchiha:** Mid Z-Class

**Madara Uchiha(Juubi Jinchuuriki):** Peak Z-Class

**Hashirama Senju:** Mid Z-Class

**Jiraiya:** Low SSS-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Mid SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Mid-High SSS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1))):** Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak))): **Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak)))):** High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kurama Cloak))):** Peak SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak)))):** Low Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Bijuu Mode))):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)))):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode))):** Peak Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode))):** Low Ultimate Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(As Hokage)):** Mid Ultimate Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS)):** Peak SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS(Susanno))):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan)):** Peak Z-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan(Susanoo))):** Low Ultimate Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(Vs Momoshiki):** Mid Ultimate Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Low-Mid Ultimate Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):** Mid SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Low Z-Class

**Orochimaru:** Low SSS-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Low SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** High SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Low SSS-Class

**Momoshiki Otsutsuki:** Mid-High Ultimate Class

**Momoshiki Otsutsuki(Kinshiki Absorbed):** High Ultimate Class

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	6. Natsu x Seilah

**The Legend of the Demon King and Queen**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu never got sent to the future by the Eclipse Gate and regained his memories as END soon after the other Dragon Slayers went through the Eclipse Gate? What if, within 2 years of Igneel leaving, Natsu met Seilah and they ended up travelling together and eventually getting married? And what if Natsu joined Fairy Tail in X784? Godlike Natsu. Grey Natsu. Godlike Seilah. Grey Seilah. Natsu x Seilah.**

**Etherious Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Chronological Age:** 400+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END, END Drive

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(END); Peak SSS-Class(END Drive)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Chronological Age:** 400+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, END Mode, END Drive, END Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class(END); Low Z-Class(END Drive); Mid Z-Class(END Force)

**Sayla Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Chronological Age: **400+

**Biological Age:** 25

** Magic/Curses: **Macro, Etherious Form, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Etherious Fire Drive

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class(Base); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Mid-High SSS-Class(Devil Force/Etherious Form); High SSS-Class(Etherious Fire Drive)

**Sayla Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 400+

**Biological Age:** 25

**Intelligence:** High SSS-Class

** Magic/Curses: **Macro, Etherious Form, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Devil Force, Fire Devil Queen Slayer Magic, Fire Devil Queen Mode, Etherious Fire Drive, Etherious Devil Force, Etherious Fire Devil Queen Mode

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); High SSS-Class(Devil Force/Etherious Form); Peak SSS-Class(Etherious Fire Drive); Low-Mid Z-Class(Etherious Devil Force)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak S-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid A-Class

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid A-Class

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Atlas Flame:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Motherglare:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zirconis/Other 4 Dragons:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Mard Geer:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Thorn Curse

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Silver Fullbuster:**

** Age:** 40+

**Magic: **Ice Devil Slayer Magic

** Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Other 6 Gates of Tartaros:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Necromancer Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Keyes); Enhancement Curse, Absorption Curse, Organic Link Magic(Kyoka); Bomb Curse(Jackal); Calamity Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Tempester); Absorption Curse(Franmalth); Tenchi Kaimei Curse(Torafuzar); Tenga Goken Curse(Ezel)

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Notes:** Natsu is known as 'The Eternal Fire King' and Seilah is known as 'The Fire Queen' in X784. By X792, Natsu is known as the 'Demon King' and Seilah is known as the 'Demon Queen'.


	7. The Demon King and Dragon Queen

**The Legend of the Demon King and the Dragon Queen**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu got injured before the S-Class Trial and was unable to go and Erza decided to stay with him? What if Natsu ended up as 4th Guild Master? What if Natsu married Erza and had a daughter with her during the timeskip? What if Warrod retired from the Wizard Saints? And what if Natsu and Erza ended up as the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively?**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Draconic Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Force, END Mode, END Drive Mode, END Force, Draconic Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Low SSS-Class(5%(END Mode)); Mid SSS-Class(1%(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); High SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low Z-Class(END Mode); Low-Mid Z-Class(END Drive Mode); Mid-High Z-Class(END Force); High Z-Class(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Draconic Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Force, Fire Dragon King Mode, END Mode, END Drive, END Force, END Fire Dragon King Mode, Draconic Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Fire Demon God Mode, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(END Mode/ Fire Dragon King Mode); Mid Z-Class(END Drive); High Z-Class(END Force); Peak Z-Class(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode); Low Ultimate-Class(END Fire Dragon King Mode); Low-Mid Ultimate-Class(Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(10 Years Later)**

** Chronological Age:** 436

**Biological Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Draconic Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, God Force, END Mode, Draconic Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Fire Demon God Mode, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Base); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Mid-High Z-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Peak Z-Class(END Mode/ Fire Dragon King Mode); Low Ultimate-Class(END Drive); Mid Ultimate-Class(END Force); High Ultimate-Class(Draconic Fire Demon God Mode); Peak Ultimate-Class(END Fire Dragon King Mode); Low God-Class(Draconic Almighty Fire Demon God Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); High SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Hellfire Dragon God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Hellfire Dragon God Mode)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Hellfire Dragon God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon God Mode, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Mid-High Z-Class(Hellfire Dragon God Mode); High Z-Class(Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Erza Dragneel(10 Years Later):**

** Chronological Age:** 37

**Biological Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Hellfire Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Hellfire Dragon God Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon God Mode, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode, Hellfire Demon Slayer Magic, Devil Force

**Intelligence:** High SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Base); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Drive/Hellfire Drive); Mid-High Z-Class(Dragon Force/God Force/Devil Force); Peak Z-Class(Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode); Low Ultimate-Class(Hellfire Dragon God Mode); Low-Mid Ultimate-Class(Godly Hellfire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

** Notes:** Natsu's title changed from 'Salamander' to 'Demon King'/'Dragon Emperor'/'Fairy King' during the timeskip and Erza's title changed from 'Titania' to 'Dragon Queen'/'The Magic Queen' during the timeskip. Natsu and Erza cured their motion sickness by X791(Erza developed it when she learned Dragon Slayer Magic). Before his death, Zeref grants immortality to Natsu and Erza. After the Alvarez War, Natsu gains the title of 'Magic King'. In his Mastered END Form, all his attack names change to be much shorter, for example, 'Fire Dragon's Iron Fist' would change to 'Demonic Iron Fist' and in Erza's 'True Demonic Dragon Goddess' form, 'Almighty Demonic Dragon God's Roar' would change to 'Demonic Dragon's Roar'. Natsu and Erza's attacks are a mix of Dark Red and Black flames.

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	8. The Dragon Emperor and Empress

**The Dragon Emperor and Empress**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu fought Jellal with Erza before the Etherion blast? What if Natsu told Erza he loved her, gave her Fire Dragonslayer Magic, and kissed her before he used all of the Magic that he had and accidentally unlocking Fire Dragon King Mode in the process of stopping the Etherion blast and nearly dying in the process? What if before he passed out from exhaustion he managed give Erza Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic? And what if Miss Fairy Tail wasn't for over a month after the Tower of Heaven and Natsu trained with Erza for that month?**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven(Flames of Emotion)):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tower of Heaven(Final Stand)):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King's Final Stand)

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class; Low SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Drive, Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class; Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Lightning Drive); High SSS-Class(Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Drive, Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class; High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Lightning Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Fire-Lightning Dragon Mode); Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Tower of Heaven(Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic)):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class; High SS-Class(Enraged)

**Erza Scarlet(Post-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Mode, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Drive, Fire-Wind Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class; Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Wind Drive); High SSS-Class(Fire-Wind Dragon Mode); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Fire Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Queen Mode, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Drive, Fire-Wind Dragon Mode

**Intelligence:** High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class; High SSS-Class(Fire Drive/Wind Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Fire-Wind Dragon Mode); Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon Queen Mode)

**Laxus Dreyar:**

** Age:** 23

**Magic:** Lightning Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak A-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class(Holding Back); Low-Mid SS-Class(Dragon Slayer)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Acnologia):**

** Age:** 42

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 96

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Notes:** Erza was pregnant by the S-Class trials, so both Natsu and her stayed at Fairy Tail and Natsu ended up as the 4th master. By X791, Natsu and Erza are the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively. Natsu is around 2-3% stronger than Erza by X791. By X791, Natsu and Erza's titles have changed from 'Salamander' and 'Titania' to 'Dragon Emperor' and 'Dragon Empress'. Z-Class intelligence is genius level. Ultimate-Class and above intelligence is Super-Genius level.

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	9. The Magic God

**Naruto Namikaze - The Magic God**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was reincarnated in the world of Fairy Tail? What if he joined Fairy Tail a few hours after the Tenrou Group left for the S-Class trials. What if, over the timeskip, he became Fairy Tail's 5th Guild Master as well as the 1st God of Ishgar. What if, in preparation for the GMG, Erza trained with Naruto instead of Team Natsu, and as a result, got to train for the 3 months instead of being in the Celestial Spirit World? What if Naruto trained Erza in a pocket dimension, where for every day in Earthland, four weeks pass in the pocket dimension? And what if Erza learned Apocalypse God Slayer Magic and Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic during that time? Naruto x Erza. Godlike Naruto. Much stronger Erza by GMG. Godlike Erza by Alvarez. Natsu x Ultear**

**Naruto Namikaze(x784):**

**Age:** 15

**Magic:** Six Paths Arts, Apocalypse Dragon God Slayer Magic, Crash Magic

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Naruto Namikaze(X791):**

**Age:** 22

**Magic:** Six Paths Arts, Apocalypse Dragon God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon God Force, Crash Magic, Light Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Lightning God Slayer Magic, Light God Slayer Magic, Dark God Slayer Magic, Poison God Slayer Magic, Wind God Slayer Magic, Iron God Slayer Magic, Ice God Slayer Magic, Hellfire God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Light Dragon Slayer Magic, Dark Dragon Slayer Magic, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Lightning Devil Slayer Magic, Light Devil Slayer Magic, Dark Devil Slayer Magic, Poison Devil Slayer Magic, Wind Devil Slayer Magic, Iron Devil Slayer Magic, Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Hellfire Devil Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low Z-Class(Dragon God Force)

**Naruto Namikaze(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 31

**Magic:** Six Paths Arts, Apocalypse Dragon God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon God Force, Crash Magic, Light Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Lightning God Slayer Magic, Light God Slayer Magic, Dark God Slayer Magic, Poison God Slayer Magic, Wind God Slayer Magic, Iron God Slayer Magic, Ice God Slayer Magic, Hellfire God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Light Dragon Slayer Magic, Dark Dragon Slayer Magic, Poison Dragon Slayer Magic, Wind Dragon Slayer Magic, Iron Dragon Slayer Magic, Ice Dragon Slayer Magic, Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Devil Slayer Magic, Fire Devil Slayer Magic, Lightning Devil Slayer Magic, Light Devil Slayer Magic, Dark Devil Slayer Magic, Poison Devil Slayer Magic, Wind Devil Slayer Magic, Iron Devil Slayer Magic, Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Hellfire Devil Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class; Low Z-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Mid Z-Class(Dragon God Force); Peak Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon God Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(GMG):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Devil Slayer Magic, Crash Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class(Base); Low SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Mid SSS-Class(God Force)

**Erza Scarlet(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic(Unused), Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Devil Slayer Magic, Crash Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); High SSS-Class(God Force)

**Erza Namikaze(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 20

**Magic:** Requip Magic(Unused), Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Devil Slayer Magic, Crash Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Apocalypse God Mode

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low Z-Class(God Force); Mid-High Z-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(x791):**

**Age:** 28

**Magic:** Arc of Time Magic, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Ultear Dragneel(x792):**

**Age:** 29

**Magic:** Arc of` Time Magic, Ice Make Magic, and Ice God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89/96

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**God Serena(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 41

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Notes:** After the timeskip, Naruto is Fairy Tail's 5th Guild Master, as well as the 1st God of Ishgar. He is known by the titles of, 'The Fairy God', 'The Dragon God', and 'The Magic God'. People don't age while in Naruto's pocket dimension. As of the end of the GMG/Dragon King Festival, Erza is known as 'The Apocalypse Queen'.

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Large Planet Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Star Level**

**High Z-Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Solar System Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Large Solar System Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Galaxy Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Galaxy Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Galaxy Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Low Universal**

**Low God Class = Universal**

**Low-Mid God Class = High Universal**

**Mid God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Mid-High God Class = Multiversal**

**High God Class = Multiversal**

**Peak God Class = High Multiversal**


	10. The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen

**The Demon King and Apocalypse Queen of Fairy Tail**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu got injured before the S-Class Trial and was unable to go and Erza decided to stay with him? What if Natsu ended up as 4th Guild Master? What if Natsu married Erza and had a daughter with her during the timeskip? What if Warrod retired from the Wizard Saints? And what if Natsu and Erza ended up as the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively?**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(No Magic); Low SSS-Class(Base); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Mid-High SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Peak SSS-Class(END Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(No Magic); Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Demonic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic Demonic Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, END Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class(No Magic); High SSS-Class(Base); Peak SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon Force); Mid-High Z-Class(END Mode/Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class(No Magic); Peak SS-Class(Base); Low SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Mid SSS-Class(God Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class(No Magic); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); High SSS-Class(God Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, God Force, Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(No Magic); Mid-High SSS-Class(Base); High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low Z-Class(God Force); Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse God Mode)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

** Notes:** Natsu's title changed from 'Salamander' to 'Demon King'/'Dragon Emperor'/'Fairy King' during the timeskip and Erza's title changed from 'Titania' to 'Apocalypse Queen' during the timeskip. Natsu cured his motion sickness by X791. Before his death, Zeref grants immortality to Natsu and Erza. After the Alvarez War, Natsu gains the title of 'Magic King' and Erza gains the title of 'Magic Queen'.

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Universal**

**Mid-High God Class = High Universal**

**High God Class = Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	11. The Story of Son Naruto and Kefla

**The Story of Son Naruto and Kefla**

**Synopsis: ****What if Minato and Kushina were saiyans? What if Minato was Bardock's brother? What if Vegito was born one year before Goku? What if Naruto discovered his Saiyan heritage during the mission to the Land of Waves and left for the stars to find his cousin, Kakarot? What if Naruto was born with a power level of 10,000, but it was sealed away at birth? What if he found Vegeta's little sister 2 years after the beginning of his journey and 8 years before the beginning of DBZ? What if he fell in love with her? And what if, when the Super Saiyan God ritual was performed on him, instead of transforming him into a Super Saiyan God, it revealed that he was, in fact, the Saiyan** **God, and it released his true power instead.**

**Son Naruto:**

**Power Level:**

** Birth: 10,000**

** Wave(Sealed):** **80**

**Wave(Unsealed):** **15,000**

** Raditz Saga: 40,000**

** Vegeta Saga: 45,000**

** Ginyu Arc: 500,000**

** Frieza Saga(Goku's Arrival): 6,000,000**

** Trunks Arc(Base): 10,000,000**

** Trunks Arc(SSJ): 500,000,000**

** Android Saga(Base): 14,000,000**

** Android Saga(SSJ): 700,000,000**

** Cell Games(Base): 42,000,000**

** Cell Games(SSJ): 2,100,000,000**

** Buu Saga(Base): 168,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ): 8,400,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ2): 16,800,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ3): 67,200,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(Base): 252,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ): 12,600,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ2): 25,200,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ3): 100,800,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(Saiyan God): 51,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Golden Frieza(Saiyan God): 102,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6(Saiyan God): 153,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black(Saiyan God): 307,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(Saiyan God): 460,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Son Kefla:**

** Power Level:**

** Birth: 3,000**

** Raditz Saga: 32,000**

** Vegeta Saga: 40,000**

** Ginyu Arc: 400,000**

** Frieza Saga(Goku's Arrival): 4,800,000**

** Trunks Arc(Base): 7,500,000**

** Trunks Arc(SSJ): 375,000,000**

** Android Saga(Base): 10,500,000**

** Android Saga(SSJ): 525,000,000**

** Cell Games(Base): 31,500,000**

** Cell Games(SSJ): 1,575,000,000**

** Buu Saga(Base): 126,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ): 6,300,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ2): 12,600,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ3): 50,400,000,000**

** Buu Saga(LSSJ):** **75,600,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(Base): 189,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ): 9,450,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ2): 18,900,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ3): 75,600,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(LSSJ): 113,400,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(LSSJ2): 226,800,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(Base): 378,000,000,000,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(SSG): 378,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(SSGSS): 18,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(LSSGSS): 226,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(Base): 567,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(SSG): 567,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(SSGSS): 28,350,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(LSSGSS): 340,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(LSSGSS2): 680,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(Base): 1,134,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(SSG): 1,134,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(SSGSS): 56,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(LSSGSS): 680,400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(LSSGSS2): 1,360,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(LSSGSS3): 5,443,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(Base): 1,701,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(SSG): 1,701,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(SSGSS): 85,050,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(LSSGSS): 1,020,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(LSSGSS2): 2,041,200,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(LSSGSS3): 8,164,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(LSSGoD):340,200,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Son Goku:**

** Power Level:**

** Birth: 2**

**Vegeta Saga: Over 9,000**

** Ginyu Arc: 180,000**

** Frieza Saga(Arrival): 3,000,000**

** Frieza Saga(SSJ): 150,000,000**

** Trunks Arc(Base): 5,000,000**

** Trunks Arc(SSJ): 250,000,000**

** Android Saga(Base): 7,000,000**

** Android Saga(SSJ): 350,000,000**

** Cell Games(Base): 21,000,000**

** Cell Games(SSJ): 1,050,000,000**

** Buu Saga(Base): 84,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ): 4,200,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ2): 8,400,000,000**

** Buu Saga(SSJ3): 33,600,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(Base): 126,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ): 6,300,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ2): 12,600,000,000**

** Beerus Saga(SSJ3): 50,400,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(Base): 252,000,000,000,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(SSG): 252,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Golden Frieza Saga(SSGSS): 12,600,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(Base): 378,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(SSG): 378,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(SSGSS): 18,900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Universe 6 Saga(SSGSSx20): 378,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(Base): 756,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(SSG): 756,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(SSGSS): 37,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** Goku Black Arc(SSGSSx20): 756,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(Base): 1,134,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(SSG): 1,134,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(SSGSS): 56,700,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

** ToP(SSGSSx20): 1,134,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Son Gohan Power Levels:**

** Saiyan Saga: **2,000

** Frieza Saga:** 5,000; 50,000; 200,000; 1,000,000; 2,000,000; 3,500,000

** Future Trunks Saga: **4,000,000

** Android Saga:** 6,000,000

** Cell Saga(Post-Time Chamber):**31,000,000; 1,550,000,000(**SSJ**); 3,100,000,000(**SSJ2**); 3,000,000,000(Weakened)**SSJ2**))

** Buu Saga:** 20,000,000; 1,000,000,000(**SSJ**); 2,000,000,000(**SSJ2**); 34,200,000,000(**Ultimate**)

**Perfect Cell: 2,500,000,000**

**Super Perfect Cell: 3,000,000,000**

**Cell-Junior: 1,900,000,000**

**Fat Buu: 23,000,000,000**

**Super Buu: 27,000,000,000**

**Buuhan: 37,000,000,000**

**Kid Buu: 31,000,000,000**

**Beerus: 180,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Whis: 380,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Vados: 400,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Grand Priest: 80,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Zeno: 80,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000**

**Notes: **Earth has a gravity 10 times that of Elementia(Naruto Planet). Naruto's ship has a gravity equivalent to that of Elementia's, before being modified a month after Naruto picked up Kefla to be equivalent to Earth's Gravity, and 2 years after he picked up Kefla to be equivalent to Plant Vegeta's Gravity(10 times Earth's Gravity). During the Buu saga, Naruto and Kefla are on Naruto's home planet, which is 17,046,528,274,900,800 miles(2,899.7473376448792806 light years) away, and the journey takes 3 months each way.

**A/N:** You can change things so that Naruto isn't the True Saiyan God in Dragon Ball Super or Whatever.


	12. Konoha's Crash Mage

**Konoha's Crash Mage**

**Synopsis: What if Gildarts Clive got stuck in the Elemental Nations for 3 years? What if he taught Naruto Crash Magic during that time? What if Naruto got to the same level as him? What if Naruto knew the secret to shadow clones? And what if Jiraiya trained Naruto properly? Slightly-OOC Naruto Slightly-Serious Naruto Godlike Naruto Elite Jounin Naruto Hokage Naruto instead of Danzo**

**Madara Uchiha: **Peak SS-Class

**Madara Uchiha(Juubi Jinchuuriki):** Mid SSS-Class

**Hashirama Senju: **Peak SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(No Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Sage Mode, or Crash Magic): **Low-Mid S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(No Kyuubi Chakra Mode or Sage Mode):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Sage Mode):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kyuubi Chakra Mode):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kurama Chakra Mode): **Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Kurama Chakra Mode(Sage Mode)): **Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Low SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)):** Low SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze(Six Paths Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)):** High SSS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Juubi Jinchuuriki):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class


	13. Natsu Dragneel - The Fire Dragon Prince

**Natsu Dragneel - The Fire Dragon Prince**

**Synopsis: What if when Erza cried at the Tower of Heaven, instead of eating Etherion and using Dragon Force, through his rage, Natsu unlocked Fire Dragon King Mode and Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic? Natsu x Erza. Almost-Godlike Natsu. Strong Erza.**

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven)**

**Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Tower of Heaven)**

**Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class; High SS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

**Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class; High SS-Class(Fire Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

**Age:** 25

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class; Peak SS-Class(Fire Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

**Age:** 26

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode, Fire Drive, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Fire Drive); High SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Post-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic, God Drive, Divine Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class; Mid-High SS-Class(God Drive); Peak SS-Class(Dragon Force); Low SSS-Class(Divine Dragon Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Tartaros):**

**Age:** 26

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic, God Drive, Dragon Force, Divine Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class; High SS-Class(God Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Divine Dragon Force)

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

**Age:** 27

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic, God Drive, Divine Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class; Low-Mid SSS-Class(God Drive); Mid-High SSS-Class(Dragon Force); High SSS-Class(Divine Dragon Force)

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

**Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

**Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Notes:** Natsu and Erza don't get stuck on Tenrou Island because they decide to buy time for Fairy Sphere to be cast. Natsu is the 4th Guild Master of Fairy Tail. As of X791, Natsu and Erza are the 1st and 3rd Gods of Ishgar respectively.


	14. Starling City's Red Hood

**Starling City's Red Hood**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto Uzumaki reincarnated as Oliver Queen's older brother by 3 years? What if, ate the age of 23, Naruto discovered the list and that something was wrong with the city and decided to go abroad in order to train so that he could fight the corruption of his city, including the League of Assassins for the last 2 years? What if Naruto returned to Starling the week after Oliver returned to Starling and started working at Queen Consolidated before taking it over after Walter disappeared? What if, 1 week and 3 days after he returned, Naruto made his debut as the Gun-toting vigilante known as the Red Hood? And what if Naruto was in Central City at the time of the Particle Accelerator Explosion and regained his memories and abilities from his previous life?**

**Aliases:**

Naruto Queen = **The Red Hood**

Nyssa Raatko = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Queen:** High S-Class

**Naruto Queen(Post-Accelerator):** High SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul:** Peak A-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson:** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Killer Frost): **Peak S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Naruto Queen(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 6-7

**Naruto Queen(Post-Accelerator):** Level 10

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 7

**Killer Frost:** Level 6

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1):**

** Naruto Queen -** 30

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Oliver Queen -** 27

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Nyssa al Ghul - **30

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Naruto Queen -** 33

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Oliver Queen -** 28

**Sara Lance - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Nyssa al Ghul - **31

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Season 3):**

** Naruto Queen -** 34

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Oliver Queen -** 29

**Sara Queen - **27

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **57

**Nyssa al Ghul - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **67

**Laurel Lance - **29

**Quentin Lance - **54

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Avengers):**

** Naruto Queen -** 33

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Sara Lance - **28

**Moira Queen - **56

**Malcolm Merlyn - **58

**Nyssa Queen - **33

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Tommy Merlyn - **30

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **55

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Steve Rogers:** 31/96

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Ra's al Ghul:** 265

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Naruto Queen -** 35

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Oliver Queen -** 32

**Sara Queen - **30

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **60

**Nyssa Queen - **35

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 33/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Civil War):**

** Naruto Queen -** 37

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Oliver Queen -** 34

**Sara Queen - **32

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **62

**Nyssa Queen - **37

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 35/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Infinity War):**

** Naruto Queen -** 39

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Oliver Queen -** 36

**Sara Queen - **34

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **64

**Nyssa Queen - **39

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 37/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Naruto is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about 6 months after the end of season 3. As a vigilante, Naruto looks like Arkham Knight's Red Hood. Sara stays after Slade's invasion and Oliver marries her about 2 weeks before the start of Season 3. Naruto marries Nyssa about a month before the invasion of New York. Naruto is just as good at Detective Work as Batman, and just as smart. You can change the pairings as long as you don't change it to: Naruto x Laurel, Oliver x Laurel, Naruto x Felicity, Oliver x Felicity, Naruto x Thea, Oliver x Thea, Yaoi, Yuri, or Harem. You can also change Naruto's name to Nathan if you want.


	15. Naruto and the Princess of Fire

**Naruto and the Princess of Fire**

**Synopsis: Naruto is banished from Konoha but gives them the slip and boards a ship. Soon after, he is shipwrecked on Ember island and is saved by Azula. Eight years later, Naruto is Azula's bodyguard while she hunts for the Avatar, but did he see the last of Konoha? Older Zuko and Azula by 4 years. Strong Naruto. Strong Azula. Mokuton Naruto. Perfect Jinchuuriki Naruto.**

**Naruto: **

** Age:** 21; 91

**Abilities:** Wood Release, Water Release, Earth Release, Wind Release, Fire Release, Lightning Release, Storm Release

**Weapons:** Bo-Staff

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class(**The Last Airbender**); Mid SSS-Class(**Vs Kaguya**); Peak SSS-Class(Prime); Mid-High SSS-Class(**Legend of Korra**)

**Azula:**

** Age:** 18; 88

**Abilities:** Fire Bending, Lightning Bending, Expert Martial Artist, Expert Swordswoman, Fire Release(Primary), Wind Release(Secondary), Lightning Release(Secondary)

**Weapons:** Sword

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class(**The Last Airbender**); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Prime); Mid-High SS-Class(**Legend of Korra**);

**Aang: **

** Age:** 12

**Abilities:** Air Bending, Water Bending, Earth Bending, Fire Bending

**Skill Level:** Peak A-Class(**Water**); Low-Mid S-Class(**Earth**); High S-Class(**Fire**); Low-Mid SS-Class(**Avatar State**(**Fire**))

**Ozai: **

**Age:** 49

**Abilities:** Fire Bending, Lightning Bending.

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class; Low-Mid SS-Class(**Sozin's Comet**)

**Zuko: **

**Age:** 20

**Abilities:** Fire Bending

**Skill Level:** Peak A-Class(**Water**); Low S-Class(**Earth**); Mid-High S-Class(**Fire**); High S-Class(**Fire Lord**); Mid-High SS-Class(Prime)

**Fire Lady Ursa:** 44 years old.

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class


	16. The Heir of the Dragon King

**The Heir of the Dragon King**

**Synopsis: Acnologia wasn't a monster, but rather, someone who lost everything that he loved. He was known as Naruto Uzumaki in the Elemental Nations and Naruto Namikaze on Earthland. Reminded of who he once was, and can be once again, can Naruto protect what he has left, or will he be consumed by the guilt and anger of his past? And how will Earthland react? Erza is Naruto's daughter. Almost-Godlike Naruto. Stronger Erza. Slightly Stronger Natsu. Natsu x Erza. Natza. Nerza. Naza. Good/Grey Naruto/Acnologia.**

**Naruto Namikaze/Acnologia(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon King Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Draconification, Apocalypse Dragon God Mode(Unusable as a result of rust)

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class(Base); Low Z-Class(Dragon)

**Naruto Namikaze/Acnologia(Post-Timeskip):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon King Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Draconification, Apocalypse Dragon God Mode

**Skill Level: **Peak SSS-Class(Base); Low-Mid Z-Class(Dragon), Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon God Mode)

**Naruto Namikaze/Acnologia(Alvarez):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon King Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Draconification, Apocalypse Dragon God Mode

**Skill Level: **Low Z-Class(Base); Mid Z-Class(Dragon), Mid-High Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon God Mode)

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(GMG):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class; High SS-Class(Dragon Force)

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Fire Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Fire Dragon King Mode); Mid Z-Class(END Mode)

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Namikaze(GMG):**

** Biological Age:** 19

**Chronological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, God Force

**Intelligence:** Mid S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SS-Class(Base); High SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force)

**Erza Namikaze(Tartaros):**

** Biological Age:** 19

**Chronological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High S-Class

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Low-Mid SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Mid-High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode)

**Erza Namikaze(Alvarez):**

** Biological Age:** 20

**Chronological Age:** 25

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Dragon God Slayer Magic, Apocalypse Drive, Dragon Force, God Force, Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid-High S-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class(Base); Mid-High SSS-Class(Apocalypse Drive); Peak SSS-Class(Dragon Force/God Force); Low-Mid Z-Class(Apocalypse Dragon Queen Mode)

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 46

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Atlas Flame:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Motherglare:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zirconis/Other 4 Dragons:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Mard Geer:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Thorn Curse

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Silver Fullbuster:**

** Age:** 40+

**Magic: **Ice Devil Slayer Magic

** Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

**Other 6 Gates of Tartaros:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Necromancer Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Keyes); Enhancement Curse, Absorption Curse, Organic Link Magic(Kyoka); Bomb Curse(Jackal); Calamity Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Tempester); Absorption Curse(Franmalth); Tenchi Kaimei Curse(Torafuzar); Tenga Goken Curse(Ezel)

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Etherious Form)

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 119

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

**Notes:** Naruto manages to prevent Erza from going to the Celestial Spirit World, and reveals himself to her along with training her in Hell, where time passes 20 times slower(i.e. 3 months in Earthland = 5 years in Hell). Naruto arrives on Earthland at the end of the battle with Kaguya. Naruto slowly loses his Chakra as it converts to magic over a period of 3 years starting when he first arrives on Earthland.

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	17. The Black Arrow of Starling

**The Black Arrow of Starling**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto Uzumaki reincarnated as Nathan Queen, Oliver Queen's older brother by 3 years? What if, ate the age of 23, Naruto discovered the list and that something was wrong with the city and decided to go abroad in order to train so that he could fight the corruption of his city, eventually joining the League of Assassins at the age of 25, becoming a Horseman at 26, starting a relationship with Nyssa al Ghul at 27, a month before they both found Sara Lance on Lian Yu, surpassing Ra's al Ghul at 29, and eventually, just days before the Undertaking, getting both him and Nyssa released from the League, on the condition that Nathan returns to the League and becomes Ra's al Ghul in 20 years, at the age of 50. And what if, Nathan returned days after Oliver left to go back to Lian Yu, and ended up buying up 70% of the shares of Queen Consolidated and becoming CEO? Nathan x Nyssa. Oliver x Sara.**

**Aliases:**

Nathan Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**Ibn Al Ghul**(Son of the Demon)/**Wareeth Al Ghul**(Heir of the Demon)/**The Black Arrow**

Nyssa Raatko/Queen = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Season 2):** High S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Infinity War):** Low SS-Class

**Nathan Queen(Endgame):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 2):** Low S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Mid S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** Mid-High S-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson:** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Killer Frost): **Peak S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Nathan Queen(Season 2):** Level 6-7

**Nathan Queen(Avengers):** Level 7

**Nathan Queen(Infinity War):** Level 7-8

**Nathan Queen(Endgame):** Level 8

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 7

**Killer Frost:** Level 6

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1):**

** Nathan Queen -** 30

**Nyssa al Ghul - **30

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Oliver Queen -** 27

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Nathan Queen -** 31

**Nyssa al Ghul - **31

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Oliver Queen -** 28

**Sara Lance - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Avengers):**

** Nathan Queen -** 33

**Nyssa Queen - **33

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Sara Lance - **28

**Moira Queen - **56

**Malcolm Merlyn - **58

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Tommy Merlyn - **30

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **55

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Steve Rogers:** 31/96

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Ra's al Ghul:** 265

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Nathan Queen -** 35

**Nyssa Queen - **35

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Oliver Queen -** 32

**Sara Queen - **30

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **60

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 33/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Ra's al Ghul:** 267

**Character Ages(Civil War):**

** Nathan Queen -** 37

**Nyssa Queen - **37

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Oliver Queen -** 34

**Sara Queen - **32

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **62

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 35/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Ra's al Ghul:** 269

**Character Ages(Infinity War):**

** Nathan Queen -** 39

**Nyssa Queen - **39

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Oliver Queen -** 36

**Sara Queen - **34

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **64

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 37/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Ra's al Ghul:** 271

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Nathan is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about 1 and a half years after Season 2. As a vigilante, Nathan's outfit is Oliver's Season 5 suit, but black and with a Kakashi Facemask, and a sword on his back. Nathan marries Nyssa about 3 weeks after Oliver returns to Starling at the beginning of Season 2.


	18. The Godspeed Chronicles

**The Godspeed Chronicles**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto and Sasuke died sealing Kaguya away? What if they, along with Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mito Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, were reincarnated into the Arrowverse with their memories intact? What if they all ended up becoming a team of genius scientists with Naruto at the head? And what if Naruto was also struck by a lightning bolt at the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion and was sent into a 9 month coma? Godlike!Naruto Strong!Sasuke Strong!Madara Strong!Hashirama Strong!Tobirama Strong!Mito Strong!Kushina Strong!Tobirama Strong!Hiruzen Almost-Godlike!Caitlin**

**Konoha Labs Team(Season 1):**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = Eobard Thawne - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = Earth 2 Dr. Wells - **2nd in Command**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Cisco Ramone - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Uzumaki - **Intelligence = 4% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 3% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = Cisco Ramone - **Scientific Head**

**Superheroes:**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Alias - **Godspeed

**Appearance - ** Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities - **Speedster, Cyclone Generation, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement, Mid Level Wind Manipulation, Expert Assassin

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

** Alias -** Shinobi

** Appearance -** Dark Red League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities - ** Extreme Level Fire and Lightning Manipulation, Sharingan, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement

**Madara Uchiha:**

** Alias -** Fire God

** Appearance - **Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Ultimate Level Fire Manipulation, Sharingan, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Alias - **Nature God

**Appearance -** Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Constant Senjutsu Enhancement, Ultimate Level Wood and Plantlife Manipulation, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Minato Namikaze:**

** Alias -** Impulse

**Appearance -** Color Swapped Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities -** Speedster, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Tobirama Senju:**

** Alias -** Sea God

**Appearance - ** Elemental Nations with silver Flash mask

**Abilities -** Ultimate Level Water Manipulation, Mid Level Physical Enhancement

**Kushina Uzumaki:**

** Alias -** Crimson Savior

**Appearance - **Color Swapped Nyssa Al Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - ** Mid Level Physical Enhancement, Chakra Chains

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

** Alias -** Elemental God

** Appearance -** White League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities -** Mid Level Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth Manipulation, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Mito Uzumaki:**

** Alias -**

** Appearance -** White Nyssa AL Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - **Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Caitlin Snow(Cannon):**

** Alias - **Killer Frost

**Appearance -** Killer Frost

**Abilities -** High Level Ice Manipulation, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Caitlin Snow(Fanfic):**

** Alias - **Frost

**Appearance -** Killer Frost

**Abilities -** Ultimate Level Ice Manipulation, High Level Water Manipulation, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement

**Konoha Labs Team(Season 2):**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = Eobard Thawne - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = Earth 2 Dr. Wells - **2nd in Command**

** Caitlin Snow -** Intelligence = Kushina Namikaze - **3rd in Command, Co-Scientific Head**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Cisco Ramone - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Senju - **Intelligence = 4% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 3% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Cisco Ramone -** **Executive Director**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = Cisco Ramone - **Co-Scientific Head**

** Joe West - **CCPD Representative

**Konoha Labs Team(Season 3):**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = Eobard Thawne - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = Earth 2 Dr. Wells - **2nd in Command**

** Caitlin Namikaze -** Intelligence = Kushina Namikaze - **3rd in Command, Co-Scientific Head**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Cisco Ramone - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 5% Cisco Ramone - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Senju - **Intelligence = 4% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 3% Cisco Ramone - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Cisco Ramone -** **Executive Director**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = Cisco Ramone - **Co-Scientific Head**

** Joe West - **CCPD Representative

**Season 1 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 30

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 29

**Minato Namikaze -** 51

**Kushina Namikaze -** 50

**Mito Senju -** 48

**Hashirama Senju -** 47

**Madara Uchiha -** 48

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 46

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 47

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Oliver Queen -** 29

**Season 2 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 31

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 30

**Minato Namikaze -** 52

**Kushina Namikaze -** 51

**Mito Senju -** 49

**Hashirama Senju -** 48

**Madara Uchiha -** 49

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 47

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 48

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Season 3 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 32

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 31

**Minato Namikaze -** 53

**Kushina Namikaze -** 52

**Mito Senju -** 50

**Hashirama Senju -** 49

**Madara Uchiha -** 50

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 48

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 49

**Barry Allen -** 27

**Caitlin Snow -** 27

**Harrison Wells -** 53

**Cisco Ramone -** 27

**Oliver Queen -** 31

**Season 4 Character Ages:**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 33

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 32

**Minato Namikaze -** 54

**Kushina Namikaze -** 53

**Mito Senju -** 51

**Hashirama Senju -** 50

**Madara Uchiha -** 51

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 49

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 50

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Oliver Queen -** 32

**Speed:**

**Zoom:** Mach 25,000

**Savitar(Prime): **Mach 87,000

**Savitar(No Longer Trapped):** Mach 51,600

**Savitar(No Suit):** Mach 43,000

**Barry Allen(Season 1):** Mach 3,000

**Barry Allen(Season 2):** Mach 6,250

**Barry Allen(Season 3):** Mach 25,000

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Mach 215,000

**Caitlin Snow(Season 1):** Mach 2,800

**Caitlin Snow(Season 2):** Mach 6,000

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 3):** Mach 23,000

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 4):** Mach 75,000

**Naruto:** Mach 60,000

**Naruto(Season 4):** Mach 6,000,000

**Skill Level:**

**Zoom:** Mid-High S-Class

**Savitar(Prime): **Mid SS-Class

**Savitar(No Longer Trapped):** Very Low SS-Class

**Savitar(No Suit):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid-High A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Beginning of Season 1):** Peak A-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 1 Finale):** Mid S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Beginning of Season 2):** Mid S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 2 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 3):** Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Namikaze(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Naruto:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto(Season 4):** High SS-Class

Low S-Class = Mach 2,000+

Low-Mid S-Class = Mach 5,000+

Mid S-Class = 10,000+

Mid-High S-Class = 20,000+

High S-Class = 30,000+

Peak S-Class = 40,000+

Very Low SS-Class = 45,000+

Low SS-Class = Mach 60,000+

Low-Mid SS-Class = Mach 150,000+

Mid SS-Class = Mach 250,000+

Mid-High SS-Class = Mach 750,000+

High SS-Class = Mach 2,500,000+

Peak SS-Class = Mach 7,500,000+

Low SSS-Class = Mach 15,000,000+

Low-Mid SSS-Class = Mach 30,000,000+

Mid SSS-Class = Mach 100,000,000+

Mid-High SSS-Class = Mach 150,000,000+

High SSS-Class = Mach 300,000,000+

Peak SSS-Class = Mach 450,000,000+

Low Z-Class = Mach 2,000,000,000+

Low-Mid Z-Class = Mach 3,000,000,000+

Mid Z-Class = Mach 9,000,000,000+

Mid-High Z-Class = Mach 15,000,000,000+

High Z-Class = Mach 50,000,000,000+

Peak Z-Class = Mach 200,000,000,000+

Low Ultimate-Class = Mach 1,000,000,000,000+

Low-Mid Ultimate-Class = Mach 2,500,000,000,000+

Mid Ultimate-Class = Mach 10,000,000,000,000+

Mid-High Ultimate-Class = Mach 20,000,000,000,000+

High Ultimate-Class = Mach 100,000,000,000,000+

Peak Ultimate-Class = Mach 500,000,000,000,000+

Low God-Class = Mach 5,000,000,000,000,000+

Low-Mid God-Class = Mach 10,000,000,000,000,000+

Mid God-Class = Mach 25,000,000,000,000,000+

Mid-High God-Class = Mach 50,000,000,000,000,000+

High God-Class = Mach 200,000,000,000,000,000+

Peak God-Class = Mach 1,000,000,000,000,000,0000+

**Notes:** Naruto was trained by the League of Assassins starting in 2004, before being released in 2008. Naruto founded Konoha Labs in 2009. Caitlin Snow gets her Killer Frost Powers once the Particle Accelerator explodes and immediately has full control over them. Caitlin prefers her Killer Frost form and uses it whenever she isn't in public. Naruto and Caitlin get married near the end of Season 2. Madara and Sasuke only have the regular Sharingan. Eobard Thawne is 10% smarter than Earth 2 Dr. Wells. Earth 2 Dr. Wells is 12% smarter than Cisco Ramone.


	19. The Legacy of Godspeed

**The Legacy of Godspeed**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto and Sasuke died sealing Kaguya away? What if they, along with Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, Tobirama Senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Mito Uzumaki, and Minato Namikaze, were reincarnated into the MCU with their memories intact? What if they all ended up becoming a team of genius scientists with Naruto at the head? What if Naruto was also struck by a lightning bolt at the time of the Particle Accelerator explosion and was sent into a 9 month coma? What if Carol Danvers was called back in time for the invasion of New York? What if she stayed on Earth after the invasion? And what if Naruto was taking a trip to New York during the invasion and became an Avenger? Naruto x Carol. Assassin!Naruto Godlike!Naruto Speedster!Naruto. Very Strong!Sasuke Sasuke x Daisy Strong!Madara Strong!Mito Strong!Hashirama Strong!Minato Strong!Kushina Strong!Hiruzen Strong!Tobirama**

**Konoha Labs Team:**

** Naruto Namikaze** **\- **Intelligence = 15% Tony Stark - **CEO**

**Sasuke Uchiha - **Intelligence = 2% Tony Stark - **2nd in Command**

** Minato Namikaze - **Intelligence = 9% Tony Stark - ** Primary Executive Director**

** Madara Uchiha - **Intelligence = 7% Tony Stark - **Secondary Executive Director**

** Hashirama Senju -** Intelligence = 19% Tony Stark - ** Executive Director**

** Mito Uzumaki - **Intelligence = 18% Tony Stark - **Executive Director**

** Tobirama Senju - **Intelligence = 11% Tony Stark - **Executive Director**

** Hiruzen Sarutobi - Security Head**

** Kushina Namikaze - **Intelligence = 14% Tony Stark - **Scientific Head**

**Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Alias: **Godspeed

**Appearance: ** Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities: **Speedster, Cyclone Generation, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement, Mid Level Wind Manipulation, Expert Assassin

**Speed:** Mach 500,000(Avengers); Mach 750,000(Age of Ultron); Mach 1,500,000(Civil War); Mach 3,000,000(Infinity War); Mach 24,000,000(Endgame)

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha:**

** Alias:** Shinobi

** Appearance:** Dark Red League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities: ** Extreme Level Fire and Lightning Manipulation, Sharingan, Ultimate Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Madara Uchiha:**

** Alias -** Fire God

** Appearance - **Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Ultimate Level Fire Manipulation, Sharingan, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Alias - **Nature God

**Appearance -** Elemental Nations with a Kakashi Facemask

** Abilities -** Constant Senjutsu Enhancement, Ultimate Level Wood and Plantlife Manipulation, Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:**

** Alias -** Impulse

**Appearance -** Color Swapped Godspeed Outfit

**Abilities -** Speedster, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Tobirama Senju:**

** Alias -** Sea God

**Appearance - ** Elemental Nations with silver Flash mask

**Abilities -** Ultimate Level Water Manipulation, Mid Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Kushina Uzumaki:**

** Alias -** Crimson Savior

**Appearance - **Color Swapped Nyssa Al Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - ** Mid Level Physical Enhancement, Chakra Chains

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:**

** Alias -** Elemental God

** Appearance -** White League of Assassins Outfit

** Abilities -** Mid Level Fire, Water, Lightning, Wind, and Earth Manipulation, High Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Mito Uzumaki:**

** Alias -**

** Appearance -** White Nyssa AL Ghul Outfit

**Abilities - **Extreme Level Physical Enhancement

**Skill Level:** Mid-High S-Class

**Character Ages(Avengers):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 43

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 32

**Minato Namikaze -** 64

**Kushina Namikaze -** 63

**Mito Senju -** 74

**Hashirama Senju -** 73

**Madara Uchiha -** 74

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 67

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 69

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Carol Danvers:** 45

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 45

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 34

**Minato Namikaze -** 66

**Kushina Namikaze -** 65

**Mito Senju -** 76

**Hashirama Senju -** 75

**Madara Uchiha -** 76

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 69

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 71

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Carol Danvers:** 47

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Skye/Daisy Johnson:** 26

**Character Ages(Civil War):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 47

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 36

**Minato Namikaze -** 68

**Kushina Namikaze -** 67

**Mito Senju -** 78

**Hashirama Senju -** 77

**Madara Uchiha -** 78

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 71

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 73

**Tony Stark:** 46

**Thor:** 1,052

**Natasha Romanoff: **32

**Clint Barton:** 45

**Bruce Banner:** 47

**Nick Fury:** 66

**Carol Danvers-Namikaze:** 49

**Steve Rogers:** 32/97

**Phil Coulson:** 52

**Daisy Johnson:** 28

**Oliver Danvers-Namikaze:** 6 Months

**Character Ages(Infinity War):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 49

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 38

**Minato Namikaze -** 70

**Kushina Namikaze -** 69

**Mito Senju -** 80

**Hashirama Senju -** 79

**Madara Uchiha -** 80

**Tobirama Senju** **-** 73

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 75

**Tony Stark:** 48

**Thor:** 1,054

**Natasha Romanoff: **34

**Clint Barton:** 47

**Bruce Banner:** 49

**Nick Fury:** 68

**Carol Danvers:** 51

**Steve Rogers:** 34/99

**Phil Coulson:** 54

**Daisy Johnson-Uchiha:** 30

**Oliver Danvers-Namikaze:** 2 and a half years

**Character Ages(Endgame(2023/2019)):**

** Naruto Namikaze -** 54; 50

**Sasuke Uchiha -** 43; 39

**Minato Namikaze -** Dead; 70

**Kushina Namikaze -** Dead; 69

**Mito Senju -** 85; 85

**Hashirama Senju -** Dead; 79

**Madara Uchiha -** 85; 85

**Tobirama Senju** **-** Dead; 73

**Hiruzen Sarutobi -** 80; 80

**Tony Stark:** 53; 53

**Thor:** 1,059; 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 52; 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54; 54

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 68

**Carol Danvers:** 56; 56

**Steve Rogers:** 39/104; 115/198

**Phil Coulson:** Dead

**Daisy Johnson-Uchiha:** 35; 31

**Oliver Danvers-Namikaze:** 7 and a half

**Skill Level:**

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Namikaze:** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Madara Uchiha:** Low SS-Class

**Hashirama Senju:** Low SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Peak S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:** Peak S-Class

**Tobirama Senju:** High S-Class

**Mito Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kushina Namikaze:** Mid-High S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Carol Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos(Base):** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos(1 or 2 Infinity Stones):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Thanos(3 Infinity Stones):** High SS-Class

**Thanos(4 Infinity Stones):** Peak SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Naruto Namikaze:** Level 10

**Sasuke Uchiha:** Level 9

**Madara Uchiha:** Level 8-9

**Hashirama Senju:** Level 8-9

**Minato Namikaze:** Level 8

**Hiruzen Sarutobi:** Level 8

**Tobirama Senju:** Level 7

**Mito Senju:** Level 5-6

**Kushina Namikaze:** Level 5-6

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Carol Danvers:** 9-10

**Daisy Johnson:** 7

**Notes:** Naruto was trained by the League of Assassins starting in 1992, before being released in 1998. Naruto founded Konoha Labs in 1999. Konoha labs is based in Central City, and when the Particle Accelerator exploded, it killed everyone at Star Labs. Barry Allen also died from the lightning bolt. Naruto wakes up 6 months after the Particle Accelerator explosion. The first Avengers movie takes place 1 year after Naruto wakes up.

Low S-Class = Mach 2,000+

Low-Mid S-Class = Mach 5,000+

Mid S-Class = 10,000+

Mid-High S-Class = 20,000+

High S-Class = 30,000+

Peak S-Class = 40,000+

Very Low SS-Class = 45,000+

Low SS-Class = Mach 60,000+

Low-Mid SS-Class = Mach 150,000+

Mid SS-Class = Mach 250,000+

Mid-High SS-Class = Mach 750,000+

High SS-Class = Mach 2,500,000+

Peak SS-Class = Mach 7,500,000+

Low SSS-Class = Mach 15,000,000+

Low-Mid SSS-Class = Mach 30,000,000+

Mid SSS-Class = Mach 100,000,000+

Mid-High SSS-Class = Mach 150,000,000+

High SSS-Class = Mach 300,000,000+

Peak SSS-Class = Mach 450,000,000+

Low Z-Class = Mach 2,000,000,000+

Low-Mid Z-Class = Mach 3,000,000,000+

Mid Z-Class = Mach 9,000,000,000+

Mid-High Z-Class = Mach 15,000,000,000+

High Z-Class = Mach 50,000,000,000+

Peak Z-Class = Mach 200,000,000,000+

Low Ultimate-Class = Mach 1,000,000,000,000+


	20. The Legacy of Naruto and Thea Queen

**The Legacy of Naruto and Thea Queen**

**Synopsis: What if Quentin Lance had a son 2 years younger than Sara named Naruto Lance? What if Thea was 3 years older? What if Naruto was the reincarnation of Naruto Uzumaki, the Guardian of the Light? What if Naruto and Thea got married when she was 18 years old? What if Naruto remembered his former life and regained his former weapons, the Ace of Spades and Trinity Ghoul the day after his wedding? What if Naruto told Thea about his memories and starting retraining himself as well as training her, both in unarmed combat and in how to use a bow? What if Naruto gave Thea Trinity Ghoul and started solely using the Ace of Spades? What if Naruto and Thea started going out as vigilantes the day after Naruto's 23 birthday, one month before Oliver's return? What if Thea gained Senju Chakra and Elemental Manipulation from the Particle Accelerator Explosion? What if, Naruto gained weakened versions of his former Warlock abilities from the Particle Accelerator Explosion? And what if Naruto and Thea were in New York at the time of the Chitauri invasion and decided to help out?**

**Aliases:**

Naruto Lance/Queen = **The Ace**

Thea Queen = **Artemis**

Oliver Queen = **The Hood**/**The Arrow**

**Naruto Queen(Season 1):** Mid-High S-Class

**Naruto Queen(Season 2(Pre-Accelerator):** High S-Class

**Naruto Queen(Season 2(Post-Accelerator):** Low-Mid SS-Class`

**Naruto Queen(Season 3):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Queen(Avengers):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Queen(Age of Ultron):** Mid SS-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 1): **High A-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 2(Pre-Accelerator):** Peak A-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 2(Post-Accelerator):** Mid S-Class

**Thea Queen(Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Thea Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Thea Queen(Age of Ultron):** Low SS-Class

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 1-3):** Peak A-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 2):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Avengers):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Age of Ultron):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Civil War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame):** Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **High S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 3):** Level 5

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6-7

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Level 5

**Oliver Queen(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl:** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 9

**Loki:** Level 8-9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 6

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Post-Accelerator): **Level 9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Season 3): **Level 9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Avengers):** Level 9

**Naruto Queen(The Ace)(Age of Ultron): **Level 9-10

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Season 1): **Level 4-5

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Season 2(Post-Accelerator)):** Level 6

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Season 3):** Level 6

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Avengers):** Level 8

**Thea Queen(Artemis)(Age of Ultron):** Level 9

**Character Ages(Avengers(2017)):**

** Oliver Queen - **32

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Nyssa al Ghul - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 28/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Thea Queen:** 25

**Naruto Queen:** 28

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron(2019)):**

** Oliver Queen - **34

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Nyssa al Ghul - **34

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 30/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Thea Queen:** 27

**Naruto Queen:** 30

**Character Ages(Civil War(2021)):**

** Oliver Queen - **36

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Nyssa al Ghul - **36

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 32/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Thea Queen:** 29

**Naruto Queen:** 32

**Character Ages(Infinity War(2023)):**

** Oliver Queen - **38

**Barry Allen -** 34

**Caitlin Snow -** 34

**Harrison Wells -** 60

**Cisco Ramone -** 34

**Nyssa al Ghul - **38

**Talia al Ghul - **76

**Laurel Lance - **38

**Quentin Lance - **63

**Tony Stark:** 53

**Thor:** 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39

**Clint Barton:** 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54

**Nick Fury:** 73

**Steve Rogers:** 34/104

**Phil Coulson:** 59; Dead

**Thea Queen:** 31

**Naruto Queen:** 34

**Character Ages(Endgame(2028)):**

** Oliver Queen - **43

**Barry Allen -** Dead; 34

**Caitlin Snow-Allen -** 39

**Harrison Wells -** 65

**Cisco Ramone -** Dead; 34

**Nyssa al Ghul - **43

**Talia al Ghul - **Dead; 76

**Laurel Lance - **Dead; 38

**Quentin Lance - **68

**Tony Stark:** 58

**Thor:** 1,064

**Natasha Romanoff: **44; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 57

**Bruce Banner:** 59

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 73

**Steve Rogers:** 39/109; 106/215

**Thea Queen:** 36

**Naruto Queen:** 39

**Notes: **As of Season 1 of Arrow, Naruto is about equal to Ra's al Ghul and Thea is about equal to Oliver as the Hood. Naruto died his true death after about 2,500 years as a Guardian.


	21. The MCU's League of Assassins

**The MCU's League of Assassins**

**Synopsis: What if Oliver and Nyssa started dating after the Siege? What if they were still dating when Oliver decided to infiltrate the league and Nyssa knew about his plan? What if Oliver decided to become the new Ra's al Ghul after he killed the previous R's al Ghul, Nyssa's father? What if the League of Assassins assisted in defending New York from Loki and the Chitauri? What if Oliver and Nyssa became part-time Avengers after? What if Oliver managed to develop a controlled Mirakuru that didn't influence emotions and gave it to himself and Nyssa? And what if, sometime between Civil War and Infinity War, Oliver and Nyssa gained the memories and most of the abilities of their previous lives, Naruto Namikaze and Satsuki Uchiha?**

**Aliases:**

Nyssa Raatko/Nyssa Queen = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)/The Wife of Ra's al Ghul

Oliver Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**The Hood**/**The Arrow**/**Ra's al Ghul**

**New League Positions:**

**Ra's al Ghul: **Oliver Queen

**Wife of Ra's al Ghul:** Nyssa al Ghul

**Deathstroke:** Slade Wilson

**Four Horsemen**

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Peak S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Perfected Mirakuru(Civil War)):** Low SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Infinity War):** High SS-Class

**Oliver Queen(Endgame):** Peak SS-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2):** Mid-High A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 1-3):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** Mid-High S-Class(Equal to Ra's)

**Nyssa al Ghul(Perfected Mirakuru(Civil War)):** Peak S-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** High SS-Class

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 2):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 3):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Avengers):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Perfected Mirakuru(Civil War)):** High S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Perfected Mirakuru(Infinity War)):** Peak S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Perfected Mirakuru(Endgame)):** Low SS-Class

**Captain America(Avengers):** Low S-Class

**Captain America(Age of Ultron):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Civil War):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War(Canon)):** Mid S-Class

**Captain America(Infinity War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame(Canon)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Captain America(Endgame):** High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Low SS-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

**Nyssa al Ghul(Season 3):** Level 5

**Nyssa al Ghul(Avengers):** 6

**Nyssa al Ghul(Civil War):** 7

**Nyssa al Ghul(Infinity War):** Level 9

**Nyssa al Ghul(Endgame):** Level 10

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6-7

**Oliver Queen(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**Oliver Queen(Season 2):** Level 5

**Oliver Queen(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Oliver Queen(Avengers):** Level 7

**Oliver Queen(Civil War):** Level 8

**Oliver Queen(Infinity War):** Level 10

**Oliver Queen(Endgame):** Level 10+

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl(Canon):** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 9

**Loki:** Level 8-9

**Character Ages(Avengers(2017)):**

** Oliver Queen - **32

**Barry Allen -** 28

**Caitlin Snow -** 28

**Harrison Wells -** 54

**Cisco Ramone -** 28

**Nyssa Queen - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **70

**Laurel Lance - **32

**Quentin Lance - **57

**Tony Stark:** 47

**Thor:** 1,053

**Natasha Romanoff: **33

**Clint Barton:** 46

**Bruce Banner:** 48

**Nick Fury:** 67

**Steve Rogers:** 28/98

**Phil Coulson:** 53

**Character Ages(Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron(2019)):**

** Oliver Queen - **34

**Barry Allen -** 30

**Caitlin Snow -** 30

**Harrison Wells -** 56

**Cisco Ramone -** 30

**Nyssa Queen - **34

**Talia al Ghul - **72

**Laurel Lance - **34

**Quentin Lance - **59

**Tony Stark:** 49

**Thor:** 1,055

**Natasha Romanoff: **35

**Clint Barton:** 48

**Bruce Banner:** 50

**Nick Fury:** 69

**Steve Rogers:** 30/100

**Phil Coulson:** 55

**Character Ages(Civil War(2021)):**

** Oliver Queen - **36

**Barry Allen -** 32

**Caitlin Snow -** 32

**Harrison Wells -** 58

**Cisco Ramone -** 32

**Nyssa Queen - **36

**Talia al Ghul - **74

**Laurel Lance - **36

**Quentin Lance - **61

**Tony Stark:** 51

**Thor:** 1,057

**Natasha Romanoff: **37

**Clint Barton:** 50

**Bruce Banner:** 52

**Nick Fury:** 71

**Steve Rogers:** 32/102

**Phil Coulson:** 57

**Character Ages(Infinity War(2023)):**

** Oliver Queen - **38

**Barry Allen -** 34

**Caitlin Snow -** 34

**Harrison Wells -** 60

**Cisco Ramone -** 34

**Nyssa Queen - **38

**Talia al Ghul - **76

**Laurel Lance - **38

**Quentin Lance - **63

**Tony Stark:** 53

**Thor:** 1,059

**Natasha Romanoff: **39

**Clint Barton:** 52

**Bruce Banner:** 54

**Nick Fury:** 73

**Steve Rogers:** 34/104

**Phil Coulson:** 59; Dead

**Character Ages(Endgame(2028)):**

** Oliver Queen - **43

**Barry Allen -** Dead; 34

**Caitlin Snow-Allen -** 39

**Harrison Wells -** 65

**Cisco Ramone -** Dead; 34

**Nyssa Queen - **43

**Talia al Ghul - **Dead; 76

**Laurel Lance - **Dead; 38

**Quentin Lance - **68

**Tony Stark:** 58

**Thor:** 1,064

**Natasha Romanoff: **44; Dead

**Clint Barton:** 57

**Bruce Banner:** 59

**Nick Fury:** Dead; 73

**Steve Rogers:** 39/109; 106/215

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Nathan is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about a month before the Christmas of Oliver's return. Oliver is almost as strong as his season 5 self, during season 1. Slade goes through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures.


	22. The New League

**The New League**

**Synopsis: What if the Gambit trip was in 2005 instead of 2007, but everyone still returned in 2012? What if Krypton exploded on Earth One? What if Kara was 17 instead of 13? What if Naruto was reincarnated as Nathan Queen? What if he was on the Gambit with Oliver? What if Kara was captured by Ivo when she arrived? What if Shado took the Mirakuru instead of Slade? What if Slade went through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures? What if Nathan, Oliver, Sara, and Kara were all found by Nyssa and joined the league of Assassins? What if Nathan ended up becoming Ra's heir, falling in love with Nyssa and Kara and marrying them? What if Oliver fell in love with Sara? What if Slade, after Oliver's adventures, decided to head to Starling in order to bring justice to his city to make it up to his supposedly dead friend? What if Oliver and Sara were sent to Lian Yu to wait 6 months before heading to Starling, and met Slade there after 3 months had passed? What if Nathan, Nyssa, and Kara introduced themselves to the world by defending New York during from the Chitauri during the Avengers Crisis? What if, Nyssa gained the Sharingan and Mokuton from the Particle Accelerator explosion? What if, Nathan gained the Rinne-sharingan and Six Paths Chakra, as well as his memories from his life as Naruto Uzumaki from the first time he bathed in the waters of the Lazarus Pit(After becoming Ra's al Ghul)? What if Caitlin Snow gained her powers from the Particle Accelerator explosion, with her in control? And, what if Nathan trained her in the time between Arrow season 2 and Flash season 1? Kara Zor-El x Nathan Queen x Nyssa al Ghul**

**Aliases:**

Nathan Queen = **Al-Wi-Am**(The Maelstrom)/**Ibn Al Ghu**l(Son of the Demon)/**Wareeth Al Ghul**(Heir of the Demon)

Nyssa Raatko = Nyssa Al Ghul/**Artemis**(Greek Goddess of the Hunt)

Oliver Queen = **Al-Sah-Him**(The Arrow)/**The Hood**

Slade Wilson = **Deathstroke**

Sara Lance = **Ta-er al-Sahfer**(The Canary)

**Ra's al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class

**Nathan Queen:** High S-Class

**Nathan Queen(Six Paths):** High SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El(Canon):** Mid SS-Class

**Kara Zor-El:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Eobard Thawne:** Low-Mid S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn(Prime):** Low S-Class

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1(Canon)):** High A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 2(Canon)):** Peak A-Class

**Oliver Queen(Beginning of Season 3(Canon)):** Low S-Class

**Oliver Queen(End of Season 3(Canon)):** Mid-High S-Class

**Oliver Queen(Season 1(Fanfic)):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 2(Canon)):** Mid-High A-Class

**Sara Lance(Season 1(Fanfic)):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul(Canon):** Peak A-Class

**Nyssa al Ghul:** Mid-High S-Class(Equal to Ra's)

**Nyssa al Ghul(Post-Accelerator):** Mid SS-Class(Equal to Supergirl)

**Kara Danvers:** Mid SS-Class

**Slade Wilson(Mirakuru(Canon)):** Mid S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Canon):** Low S-Class

**Slade Wilson(Season 1(Fanfic)):** Peak A-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 1):** Mid A-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 1 Finale):** Low S-Class

**Barry Allen(Beginning of Season 2):** Low-Mid S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 2 Finale):** Mid-High S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 3 Finale):** Peak S-Class

**Barry Allen(Season 4):** Low SS-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 1(Killer Frost)):** Low S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 2(Killer Frost)): **Mid-High S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 3(Killer Frost)): **Peak S-Class

**Caitlin Snow(Season 4(Killer Frost)): **Low SS-Class

**Thor(Pre-Ragnarok):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Thor(Post-Ragnarok):** Mid SS-Class

**Hulk:** Mid SS-Class

**Thanos:** Mid-High SS-Class

**Shield Threat Levels:**

** Nathan Queen(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 6-7

**Nathan Queen(Post-Lazarus Pit):** Level 10

**Kara Zor-El: **Level 10

**Nyssa al Ghul(Pre-Accelerator):** Level 5

**Ra's al Ghul:** Level 6

**Steve Rogers:** Level 5

**Deathstroke:** Level 5

**Natasha Romanoff:** Level 3-4

**The Flash(Season 1):** Level 4-5

**The Flash(Season 2):** Level 5

**The Flash(Season 3):** Level 5-6

**The Flash(Season 4):** Level 8

**Killer Frost(Season 1):** Level 5

**Killer Frost(Season 2):** Level 5-6

**Killer Frost(Season 3):** Level 6

**Killer Frost(Season 4):** Level 7-8

**The Hulk:** Level 9-10

**Supergirl(Canon):** Level 9-10

**Thor:** Level 9

**Thanos:** Level 10

**The Arrow:** Level 5

**The Canary:** Level 4-5

**Malcolm Merlyn:** Level 5

**Reverse Flash:** Level 5-6

**Zoom:** Level 6

**Savitar:** Level 8-9

**Loki:** Level 7-8

**Character Ages(Season 1/Avengers):**

** Nathan Queen -** 32

**Barry Allen -** 23

**Caitlin Snow -** 23

**Harrison Wells -** 49

**Cisco Ramone -** 23

**Oliver Queen -** 27

**Sara Lance - **25

**Moira Queen - **53

**Malcolm Merlyn - **55

**Nyssa Queen - **30

**Talia al Ghul - **65

**Tommy Merlyn - **27

**Laurel Lance - **27

**Quentin Lance - **52

**Tony Stark:** 42

**Thor:** 1,048

**Natasha Romanoff: **28

**Clint Barton:** 41

**Bruce Banner:** 43

**Nick Fury:** 62

**Steve Rogers:** 28/93

**Phil Coulson:** 48

**Ra's al Ghul:** 262

**Character Ages(Season 2):**

** Nathan Queen -** 33

**Barry Allen -** 24

**Caitlin Snow -** 24

**Harrison Wells -** 50

**Cisco Ramone -** 24

**Oliver Queen -** 28

**Sara Queen - **26

**Moira Queen - **54

**Malcolm Merlyn - **56

**Nyssa Queen - **31

**Talia al Ghul - **66

**Tommy Merlyn - **Dead

**Laurel Lance - **28

**Quentin Lance - **53

**Tony Stark:** 43

**Thor:** 1,049

**Natasha Romanoff: **29

**Clint Barton:** 42

**Bruce Banner:** 44

**Nick Fury:** 63

**Steve Rogers:** 29/94

**Phil Coulson:** 49

**Ra's al Ghul:** 263

**Character Ages(Season 3/Winter Soldier/Age of Ultron):**

** Nathan Queen -** 34

**Barry Allen -** 25

**Caitlin Snow -** 25

**Harrison Wells -** 51

**Cisco Ramone -** 25

**Oliver Queen -** 29

**Sara Queen - **27

**Moira Queen - **Dead

**Malcolm Merlyn - **57

**Nyssa Queen - **32

**Talia al Ghul - **67

**Laurel Lance - **29

**Quentin Lance - **54

**Tony Stark:** 44

**Thor:** 1,050

**Natasha Romanoff: **30

**Clint Barton:** 43

**Bruce Banner:** 45

**Nick Fury:** 64

**Steve Rogers:** 30/95

**Phil Coulson:** 50

**Ra's al Ghul:** Dead

**Character Ages(Season 4):**

** Nathan Queen -** 35

**Barry Allen -** 26

**Caitlin Snow -** 26

**Harrison Wells -** 52

**Cisco Ramone -** 26

**Oliver Queen -** 30

**Sara Queen - **28

**Malcolm Merlyn - **58

**Nyssa Queen - **33

**Talia al Ghul - **68

**Laurel Lance - **30

**Quentin Lance - **55

**Tony Stark:** 45

**Thor:** 1,051

**Natasha Romanoff: **31

**Clint Barton:** 44

**Bruce Banner:** 46

**Nick Fury:** 65

**Steve Rogers:** 31/96

**Phil Coulson:** 51

**Character Ages(Season 5/Civil War):**

** Nathan Queen -** 36

**Barry Allen -** 27

**Caitlin Snow -** 27

**Harrison Wells -** 53

**Cisco Ramone -** 27

**Oliver Queen -** 31

**Sara Queen - **29

**Malcolm Merlyn - **59

**Nyssa Queen - **34

**Talia al Ghul - **69

**Laurel Lance - **31

**Quentin Lance - **56

**Tony Stark:** 46

**Thor:** 1,052

**Natasha Romanoff: **32

**Clint Barton:** 45

**Bruce Banner:** 47

**Nick Fury:** 66

**Steve Rogers:** 32/97

**Phil Coulson:** 52

**Notes:** As of his introduction to the world, Nathan is stronger than Oliver's season 5 self. The invasion of New York takes place about a month before the Christmas of Oliver's return. Oliver is almost as strong as his season 5 self, during season 1. Slade goes through all of Oliver's Post-Amazo adventures.


	23. Legacy of the Demon and Apocalypse God

**The Legacy of the Demon and Apocalypse God**

**Synopsis: What if the Elemental Nations existed on Earthland? What if the amount of time before Fairy Tail reformed was 5 years instead of 1 year? What if Erza traveled with Natsu? What if, for the first 2 years after Fairy Tail's disbandment, Natsu and Erza were trained by Naruto Namikaze, the Dragon God, who also happened to be Erza's father as well as Naruto Uzumaki's Great Grandfather, in order to become the Fire Demon God and Apocalypse God respectively? What if they spent the next year working their way up the ranks of the Wizard Saints, eventually becoming the 1st and 2nd Gods of Ishgar respectively? And what if, after that, they were sent by Fiore to support the Elemental Nations in the 4th Shinobi War in order to gain an alliance between them and Fiore? Stronger!Natsu. DemonGod!Natsu. Stronger!Erza. God!Erza. Stronger!Alvarez. Stronger!Zeref. Stronger!Acnologia. Stronger!FairyTail. MuchSmarter!Natsu.**

**Naruto Namikaze:**

**Age:** About 800

**Magic:** Dragon God Slayer Magic, All Elemental Magic, All Maker Magic

**Skill Level: **High Ultimate Class

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Low C-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel(4th Shinobi War):**

** Age:** 21

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Permanent Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** High S-Class

**Other Abilities:** Fire Demon God, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 23

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire God Slayer Magic, Fire Demon Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Demon God Slayer Magic, Permanent Fire Demon God Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SS-Class

**Other Abilities:** Fire Demon God, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

* * *

**Erza Dragneel(4th Shinobi War):**

** Age:** 22

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Permanent Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Low SS-Class

**Other Abilities:** God of the Apocalypse, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 24

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Apocalypse God Slayer Magic, Permanent Apocalypse God Mode

**Intelligence:** Mid SS-Class

**Other Abilities:** God of the Apocalypse, Immortal

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class(Slightly weaker than God Serena)

* * *

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 50

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

* * *

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 87

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

* * *

**Atlas Flame:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Hellfire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Intelligence:** Peak SS-Class

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

* * *

**Motherglare:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic: **Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

* * *

**Zirconis/Other 4 Dragons:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

* * *

**Mard Geer:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Thorn Curse

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class(Base); Peak SS-Class(Etherious Form)

* * *

**Silver Fullbuster:**

** Age:** 40+

**Magic: **Ice Devil Slayer Magic

** Intelligence:** High A-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid SS-Class

* * *

**Other 6 Gates of Tartaros:**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic/Curses:** Necromancer Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Keyes); Enhancement Curse, Absorption Curse, Organic Link Magic(Kyoka); Bomb Curse(Jackal); Calamity Curse, Magic Barrier Particles(Tempester); Absorption Curse(Franmalth); Tenchi Kaimei Curse(Torafuzar); Tenga Goken Curse(Ezel)

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class(Base); Mid-High SS-Class(Etherious Form)

* * *

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

* * *

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

* * *

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** 400+

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Intelligence:** Peak SSS-Class

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Mavis Vermillion(Alvarez War):**

** Chronological Age:** 123

**Biological Age:** 24

**Magic:** Illusion Magic, Great Fairy Spells, Light Magic

**Intelligence:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Irene Belserion:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Universe One, Eye Magic, Dragon Slayer Magic, Enchantment, Dragon Form

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

* * *

**August Dragneel:**

** Age:** 100

**Magic:** Copy Magic, Sleep Magic, Bullet Magic, Wind Magic, Sink, Blast, Ars Magia

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

* * *

**Ajeel Raml:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Sand Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Bloodman:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** First Seal, Second Seal, Third Seal, Bomb Curse, Tenga Goken, Tenchi Kaimei, Ice Devil Slayer Magic, Thorn Curse, Absorption CUrse, Enhancement, Calamity Curse, Macro, Necromancer

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Brandish:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Command T

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Dimaria Yesta:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Age Seal, Take Over: God Soul

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**God Serena:**

** Age:** About 40-50

**Magic:** Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic, 3 unknown Dragon Slayer Magics

**Skill Level:** Mid-High SSS-Class

* * *

**Invel Yura:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Ice Magic, Snow Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Jacob Lessio:**

** Age:** About 40-50

**Magic:** Stealth(Assassination Magic), Transport

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Larcade Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Pleasure, Famished Soul, Rest in Peace

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Neinhart:**

** Age:** About 25

**Magic:** Historia of the Dead, Blast Magic, Wind Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Wall Eehto:**

** Age:** ?

**Magic:** Weakness, Magic Barrier Particle Nullification, Machias Physiology

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

* * *

**Acnologia:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Form

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class(Human); Mid Z-Class(Dragon)

* * *

**Acnologia(Amped by Time Lapse):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Form

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class(Human); High Z-Class(Dragon)

* * *

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class; Peak Z-Class(Juubi)

* * *

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

* * *

**Jiraiya:** Low SSS-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Mid SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Mid-High SSS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1)):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak)): **Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak))):** High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Kurama Cloak)):** Peak SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak))):** Low Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Bijuu Mode)):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode))):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode)):** Peak Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode)):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Low Ultimate Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack): **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Low Z-Class

**Orochimaru:** Low SSS-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Low SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** High SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Low SSS-Class

* * *

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	24. Senju Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto

**The Story of Senju Sakura and Uzumaki Naruto**

**Synopsis: What if Sakura's grandmother was Tsunade Senju? What if she had the Mokuton? What if Sakura's parents died during the Kyuubi attack? What if Naruto had his mother's Chakra Chains? What if Naruto had the Ranton? What if Naruto befriended Sakura at an early age? What if Naruto was smart? What if Sakura wasn't a fangirl? And what if Kakashi properly trained his team? Strong Naruto. Strong Sakura. NaruSaku**

**Character Ages(Part 1): Rookie 9(Naruto, Sayuri, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 13; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 13-14

**Character Ages(Part 2): Rookie 9(Naruto, Sayuri, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 16; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 16-17

**Pairings: Uzumaki Naruto x Senju Sakura; Hyuuga Neji x Tenten; Uchiha Sasuke x Karin; Shikamaru x Temari; Karui x Choji; Ino x Sai; Kakashi x Anko; Tsunade x Jiraiya**

**Uzumaki Naruto(Part 1):**

**Age:** 13

**Skill Level: **?

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Genin; **After Chunin Exams:** Chunin

**Elemental Affinities:** Futon(Wind Release), Suiton(Water Release), Raiton(Lightning Release)

**Uzumaki Naruto(Part 2):**

**Age:** 16

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Jounin; Rokudaime Hokage after Pein Arc

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode

**Uzumaki Naruto(4th War):**

**Age:** 16

**Skill Level: **Peak SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **RokudaimeHokage

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Uzumaki Naruto(Vs Kaguya):**

**Age:** 17

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Rokudaime Hokage

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning), Inton(Yin Release). Yang Release, Onmyoton(Yin-Yang Release)

**Other Abilities: **Bojutsu, Perfect Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode

**Senju Sakura(Part 1):**

**Age:** 13

**Skill Level: **?

**Summoning Contract: **None

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood Release)

**Rank: **Genin; **After Chunin Exams:** Chunin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water Release), Doton(Earth Release), Katon(Fire Release)

**Senju Sakura(Part 2):**

**Age:** 16

**Skill Level: **Low SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood Release)

**Rank: **Elite Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Enhanced Strength, 100 Healings

**Senju Sakura(4th War):**

**Age:** 17

**Skill Level: **Mid SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood Release)

**Rank: **Elite Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Enhanced Strength, Self-Healing(Hashirama), Perfect Sage Mode

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

** Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1))):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak))): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak)))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak)))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Bijuu Mode))):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode))):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode))):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS)):** Mid SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS(Susanno))):** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan(Susanoo))):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Note:** Sakura was born a week before the Kyuubi Attack


	25. The Legacy of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki

**The Legacy of Naruto and Sakura Uzumaki**

**Synopsis: What if Naruto was banished after the Sasuke retrieval mission? What if, 3 years later, at the age of 16, Sakura left the Hidden leaf to search for Naruto after realizing that she was in love with him and debating whether or not leave on and off for a year. What if, soon after leaving Konoha, Sakura met a man named Gildarts Clive, and trained with him for 2 years, before they went their separate ways? What if 1 year after that, Sakura finally found Naruto? And what if, 4 years after that Naruto and Sakura were married and the only members of the top mercenary group in the whole of the Elemental Nations?**

**Character Ages(Part 1): Rookie 9(Naruto, Sayuri, Sakura, Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 13; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 13-14

**Character Ages(Part 2): Rookie 6(Kiba, Hinata, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji):** 23; **The Shinobi Gods(Naruto and Sakura):** 23; **Team Guy(Neji, Tenten, Lee):** 23-24

**Pairings: Naruto x Sakura; Hyuuga Neji x Tenten; Uchiha Sasuke x Karin; Shikamaru x Temari; Karui x Choji; Ino x Sai; Kakashi x Anko; Tsunade x Jiraiya**

**Uzumaki Naruto(Part 1.5):**

**Age:** 19

**Skill Level: **Peak S-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **None

**Alias:** None

**Elemental Affinities:** Futon(Wind Release), Suiton(Water Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release)

**Other Abilities:** Kenjutsu

**Uzumaki Naruto(Part 2):**

**Age:** 23

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Mercenary

**Alias:** God of Shinobi

**Elemental Affinities:** Futon(Wind Release), Suiton(Water Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release), Doton(Earth Release)

**Other Abilities:** Kenjutsu, Sage Mode

**Uzumaki Naruto(4th War):**

**Age:** 23

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Mercenary

**Alias:** God of Shinobi

**Elemental Affinities:** Futon(Wind Release), Suiton(Water Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release), Doton(Earth Release)

**Other Abilities:** Kenjutsu, Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Uzumaki Naruto(Vs Kaguya):**

**Age:** 24

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Ranton(Storm Release), Jinton(Swift Release), Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Chakra Chains

**Rank: **Mercenary

**Alias:** God of Shinobi

**Elemental Affinities:** Futon(Wind Release), Suiton(Water Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release), Doton(Earth Release)

**Other Abilities:** Kenjutsu, Sage Mode, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Mode

**Sakura Haruno(Part 1.5):**

**Age:** 19

**Skill Level: **Peak S-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Rank: **None

**Alias:** None

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water Release), Doton(Earth Release), Raiton(Lightning Release)

**Other Abilities:** Crash Magic, Mitotic Regeneration

**Sakura Uzumaki(Part 2):**

**Age:** 23

**Skill Level: **High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Rank: **Mercenary

**Alias:** Kunoichi Goddess

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water Release), Doton(Earth Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release), Futon(Wind Release)

**Other Abilities:** Crash Magic, Heavenly Crash Magic, Perfected Mitotic Regeneration

**Sakura Uzumaki(4th War):**

**Age:** 23

**Skill Level: **High SS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:** None

**Rank: **Mercenary

**Alias:** Kunoichi Goddess

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water Release), Doton(Earth Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release), Futon(Wind Release)

**Other Abilities:** Crash Magic, Heavenly Crash Magic, Perfected Mitotic Regeneration

**Sakura Uzumaki(Vs Kaguya):**

**Age:** 23

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:** Mokuton(Wood Release), Hyoton(Ice Release), Shakuton(Scorch Release), Shoton(Crystal Release)

**Rank: **Mercenary

**Alias:** Kunoichi Goddess

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water Release), Doton(Earth Release), Raiton(Lightning Release), Katon(Fire Release), Futon(Wind Release)

**Other Abilities:** Crash Magic, Heavenly Crash Magic, Perfected Mitotic Regeneration

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

** Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class; Mid SSS-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SS-Class

**Jiraiya:** Mid-High S-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** High S-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Peak S-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Low SS-Class; **Intelligence:** Low SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** High SS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1))):** Low-Mid A-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak))): **Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak)))):** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kurama Cloak))):** Mid SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak)))):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Bijuu Mode))):** High SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)))):** Peak SS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode))):** Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode))):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS)):** Mid SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS(Susanno))):** High SS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan)):** Mid SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan(Susanoo))):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** High SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack):**Peak S-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Low SS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** High S-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Mid-High SS-Class

**Orochimaru:** Mid-High S-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Mid-High S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Peak A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** High A-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Mid S-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Mid-High S-Class

**Note:** The Akatsuki wait 10 years instead of 3. Hagoromo buffs Sakura as well as Naruto and Sasuke.

**Low A-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Low-Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid A-Class = Small Town Level**

**Mid-High A-Class = Town Level**

**High A-Class = Town Level**

**Peak A-Class = Town Level**

**Low S-Class = Large Town Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = Small City Level**

**Mid S-Class = City Level**

**Mid-High S-Class = Mountain Level**

**High S-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Peak S-Class = Island Level**

**Low SS-Class = Large Island Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Country Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Large Country Level**

**High SS-Class = Continent Level**

**Peak SS-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Low SSS-Class = Moon Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Planet Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Planet Level**

**High SSS-Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Small Star Level**

**Low Z-Class = Star Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Large Star Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Solar System Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**High Z-Class = Galaxy Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Multi-Galaxy Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Universal**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = High Universal**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Universal+**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Low Multiversal**

**High Ultimate Class = Multiversal**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Multiversal+**

**Low God Class = High Multiversal+**

**Low-Mid God Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**Mid God Class = Complex Multiversal(7th and 8th Dimensional)**

**Mid-High God Class = Complex Multiversal(9th Dimensional)**

**High God Class = High Complex Multiversal(10th Dimensional)**

**Peak God Class = High Complex Multiversal(11th Dimensional)**


	26. The Gods of Fairy Tail

**The Gods of Fairy Tail**

**Synopsis: What if Natsu and Erza were the reincarnations of Naruto and Sakura? What Naruto married Sakura instead? What if Sakura was strong enough to become known as the Kunoichi Goddess? What if Sakura invented Crash Magic? What if Naruto could use Six Paths Sage Mode without the Bijuu's help? What if Naruto invented Dragon God Slayer And what if Natsu and Erza regained the memories of their past lives during the fight with Jellal? Reincarnation!Natsu Reincarnation!Erza. PreviouslyStrong!Sakura. Strong!Natsu. Strong!Erza. FormerNaruSaku. Natza.**

**Pairings: Naruto x Sakura(Before Death); Natsu x Erza; All others up to your discretion.**

**Naruto Uzumaki(Prime):**

**Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low-Mid Ultimate Class

**Summoning Contract: **Toads

**Kekkei Genkai:** Yoton(Lava Release), Jiton(Magnet Release), Futton(Boil Release), Inton(Yin Release), Yang Release, Onmyoton(Yin-Yang Release)

**Rank: **Unknown

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Senjutsu, Six Paths Senjutsu, Truth Seeking Orbs, Kyuubi Chakra Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Six Paths Sage Mode(Bijuu Enhanced), Dragon God Slayer Magic(Invented)

**Sakura Uzumaki(Prime):**

**Age:** 25

**Skill Level: **Low Ultimate Class

**Summoning Contract: **Slugs

**Kekkei Genkai:**

**Rank: **Elite Jounin

**Elemental Affinities:** Suiton(Water), Doton(Earth), Futon(Wind), Katon(Fire), Raiton(Lightning)

**Other Abilities: **Senjutsu, Yin Release, Yang Release, Crash Magic(Invented), Heavenly Crash Magic

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Tower of Heaven)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Uzumaki(Post-Tower of Heaven)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon God Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Other Abilities:** Truth Seeking Orbs, Incredible Physical Prowess

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Uzumaki(Post-Tower of Heaven):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Crash Magic, Heavenly Crash Magic

**Other Abilities:** Byakugou Seal, Incredible Physical Prowess

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**Ultear Milkovich(Pre-Timeskip):**

**Age:** 21

**Magic:** Arc of Time, and Ice Make Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Bingo Book Ranks:**

**Madara Uchiha:**

**Age:** ?

**Skills:** Sharingan, MS, EMS, Rinnegan

**Intelligence:** Mid SSS-Class

** Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class; Peak Z-Class(Juubi)

**Hashirama Senju:**

** Age:** ?

**Skills:** 5 Elemental Affinities, Mokuton, Sage Mode

**Skill Level:** Mid Z-Class

**Jiraiya:** Low SSS-Class

**Jiraiya(Sage Mode):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Nagato Uzumaki(Pein):** Mid SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze:** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Kurama Cloak):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Minato Namikaze(Bijuu Mode):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(Valley of the End(Kyuubi Cloak V1))):** Peak S-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kyuubi Cloak))): **Mid SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kyuubi Cloak)))):** High SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Kurama Cloak))):** Peak SSS-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Kurama Cloak)))):** Low Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Bijuu Mode))):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Sage Mode(Bijuu Mode)))):** Mid Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Sage Mode))):** Peak Z-Class

**Naruto Uzumaki(Cannon(4th War(Six Paths Bijuu Mode))):** Low Ultimate Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS)):** Peak SSS-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(EMS(Susanno))):** Low-Mid Z-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan)):** Peak Z-Class

**Sasuke Uchiha(4th War(Rinnegan(Susanoo))):** Low Ultimate Class

**Kaguya Otsutsuki:** Low-Mid Ultimate Class

**Obito Uchiha(Kyuubi Attack): **Mid SSS-Class

**Obito Uchiha(4th Shinobi World War):** Mid-High SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Old):** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Hiruzen Sarutobi(Prime):** Low Z-Class

**Orochimaru:** Low SSS-Class

**Tsunade Senju:** Low SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(ANBU Captain):** Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(Shippuden):** Peak SSS-Class

**Kakashi Hatake(4th War):** Low SSS-Class

**Low S-Class = Large Building Level**

**Low-Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid S-Class = City Block Level **

**Mid-High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**High S-Class = Multi-City Block Level**

**Peak S-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low SS-Class = Small Town Level**

**Low-Mid SS-Class = Town Level**

**Mid SS-Class = Large Town Level**

**Mid-High SS-Class = Small City Level**

**High SS-Class = City Level **

**Peak SS-Class = City Level **

**Low SSS-Class = Mountain Level**

**Low-Mid SSS-Class = Large Mountain Level**

**Mid SSS-Class = Island Level**

**Mid-High SSS-Class = Large Island Level **

**High SSS-Class = Small Country Level**

**Peak SSS-Class = Country Level**

**Low Z-Class = Large Country Level**

**Low-Mid Z-Class = Continent Level**

**Mid Z-Class = Multi-Continent Level**

**Mid-High Z-Class = Moon Level**

**High Z-Class = Small Planet Level**

**Peak Z-Class = Planet Level**

**Low Ultimate Class = Large Planet Level**

**Low-Mid Ultimate Class = Dwarf Star Level**

**Mid Ultimate Class = Small Star Level**

**Mid-High Ultimate Class = Star Level**

**High Ultimate Class = Large Star Level**

**Peak Ultimate Class = Solar System Level**

**Low God Class = Multi-Solar System Level**

**Low-Mid God Class = Galaxy Level**

**Mid God Class = Multi-Galaxy**

**Mid-High God Class = Universal**

**High God Class = High Universal+**

**Peak God Class = Low Multiversal**

**Low Almighty Class = Multiversal**

**Low-Mid Almighty Class = Multiversal+**

**Mid Almighty Class = High Multiversal+**

**Mid-High Almighty Class = Low Complex Multiversal**

**High Almighty Class = Complex Multiversal**

**Peak Almighty Class = High Complex Multiversal**


	27. The Legend of Natsu and Erza Dragneel

**The Legend of Natsu and Erza Dragneel**

**Synopsis: What if Erza saw Natsu before he left to train and managed to convince him to take her with him? What if, while on a training trip with Natsu, Erza unlocked her ancient blood, the blood of Naruto Uzumaki? And what if, Erza managed to master Crash Magic, through guides left behind by the creator of Crash Magic, Sakura Uzumaki, her ancestor and the wife of Naruto Uzumaki? Natza. Strong!Natsu. Strong!Erza.**

**Natsu Dragneel(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid S-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Post-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Tartaros)**

** Age:** 18

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SS-Class

**Natsu Dragneel(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 19

**Magic: **Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, Fire Drive, Dragon Force, Fire Dragon King Slayer Magic, Fire Dragon King Mode

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** High S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Erza Scarlet(Tartaros):**

** Age:** 19

**Magic:** Requip Magic

**Skill Level:** Peak S-Class

**Erza Dragneel(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 20

**Magic:** Requip Magic, Adamantine Sealing Chains, Insane Strength, Six Paths Senjutsu, Crash Magic, Mitotic Regeneration

**Skill Level:** Peak SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 45

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Low SSS-Class

**Gildarts Clive(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 546

**Magic:** Crash Magic

**Skill Level: **Mid-High SSS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 88

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Makarov Dreyar(Alvarez War):**

** Age:** 89

**Magic:** Titan Magic, Light Magic, Fairy Law

**Skill Level:** High SS-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Pre-Timeskip)**

** Age:** 13

**Magic: **Fire Dragonslayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Mid-High A-Class

**Wendy Marvell(Alvarez War)**

** Age:** 14

**Magic: **Sky Dragon Slayer Magic, Dragon Force

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Pre-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 41

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low SSS-Class

**God Serena(Post-Timeskip):**

** Age:** 48

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**God Serena(Alvarez):**

** Age:** 49

**Magic:** Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic, Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic, Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic, Sea King Dragon Slayer Magic, Gale Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low-Mid SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Heavily Restricted):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low SS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel:**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** High SSS-Class

**Zeref Dragneel(Fairy Heart):**

** Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Black Arts

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class

**Acnologia(Human Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level: **High SSS-Class

**Acnologia(Dragon Form):**

**Age:** About 400

**Magic:** Apocalypse Dragon Slayer Magic

**Skill Level:** Low Z-Class


End file.
